


A LOT OF REASONS TO HATE YOU

by Ms_PeterPan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, AvaLance, Badass, Darkhatom, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter AU, Hate to Love, Love, MY SECOND AVALANCE FC, Maybe - Freeform, Quidditch, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_PeterPan/pseuds/Ms_PeterPan
Summary: Ava Sharpe is a proud and perfect PREFECT of the Slytherin House, with the best grades, but stumbles on the worst mistake of her life. or maybe the best.A Sara Lance, Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team so far of being perfect, without knowing where her future is, begins to realize what she really wants. Keep Ava Sharpe away from thiat future.  A HOGWARTS AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP/Legends crossover, and second Avalance Fanfic so... be nice.  
> I don't know where I'm going with is, but... I'm going.
> 
> If you wanna talk about it or whatever, my Twitter is @avalancealot

* * *

 

 

Things had not been easy since Sara joined Hogwarts, her life had changed forever. At the age of 11 her letter arrive inviting her to be part of that school, and her mother had been so happy, as never before. Her father was very proud, despite being a Muggle and living in an environment as such, he had fallen completely in love with the world that his wife belonged to, and that his two daughters were accepted at Hogwarts, for him it was such an incredible pride.

 

Since arriving at the castle she had been amazed, again and again with every little detail, while Laurel started the second year. When it was Sara's turn to approach the Sorting Hat, as soon as the old cloth caressed her ruffled blonde hair and milk-white forehead, the hat screamed insanely:

**“¡GRYFFINDOR!”**

 

Everyone at the Gryffindor table shouted and cheered as their sister was known despite being in second year, the smile on Sara's freckled face said it all. There was when she had the opportunity to meet several colleagues who attended at the same first year, and her best friends. Great friends like Amaya, Sam, Kara and of course other good friends from other houses like Ray, Nate, Zari, Lena and Gary, of course. Also others known as Oliver Queen and his friends, although they were of superior years, like Laurel.

And the years passed slowly, and at the same time, so fast that she could not even notice it. First year, second year, third ... until reaching sixth. They all stopped being children who were dazzled by magic to be almost adult teenagers.

Laurel was now a prefect at the Gryffindor House, just as Lena Luthor was a prefect at the Ravenclaw House. Of course she sometimes had some problems with the very bad reputation his brother Lex had created, leaving Hogwarts to join some guys who still believed in the dark ages of dark lords. Gary was the prefect of the Hufflepuff House, although he usually spent his time studying or trying to get closer to the Slytherins, since his father and Ava's, the Slytherin prefect, used to be friends. Everyone knew that Gary got along with everyone, but the Slytherins ... were different. 

 

Ava Sharpe, the prefect and perfect Slytherin girl. Everyone knew her, she was a serious and severe girl, who always seemed to be the queen of all Hogwarts. Since the Dark Lord had left, the Slytherin House did not seem to have the best reputation but little by little, it returned to win it and Ava and her father, had been responsible for giving a better face to that house, far from the Dark Lord.

Alex Danvers was one of her friends, although she was in Seventh and the last year and she was also another Prefect, as  Nora Darkh, another girl who had to deal with the bad reputation that her father had left as a faithful follower of Voldemort. Mick Rory and Leonard Snart always spent time together, two Slytherins who were always causing problems to the Hufflepuffs since first year, but as they grew up, they began to understand, but they didn’t care so much.

 

But Sara was still the same crazy girl, with dreams of being something great. She had great friends, and some good grades to get out of Hogwarts, was a good captain in Quidditch. However, the problems ... She didn’t know what was waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The Great Hall**

 

Sara Lance was at one of the long tables in the Hall, trying to eat some mashed potatoes while listening to Sam and Kara talking about what the Quidditch training had been like. Kara was one of the best hogwarts seekers, and of course Sara was the best Captain, they said she was one of the best after Ginny Weasley and Minerva McGonagall. Samantha Arias, was one of the best chaser but this time she was recovering from a serious blow in the last game against Ravenclaw. But Sara was lost in her thoughts, she couldn’t even hear what they were talking about.

 

_“Sara...”_

 

Kara tried.

 

 _“Sara, are you listening?”_ Sam tried, but Sara was still lost until she felt a pat on her shoulder.

 

Sara just blinked and then understood what she saw, both of them looking at her as if they wanted to understand where she had gotten lost. “What's going on?”

 

“We were talking about today's training.” Kara explained as she finished her salad.

 

“Well… I didn’t, I was in the stands watching everything like a fool...” Sam added as she licked her lips after eating a pumpkin pie, the good thing about Hogwarts was the good food. Despite recovering from her injury, she could continue participating in training.

 

“You know you're a great support, we miss you…” Kara clarified trying to make her brunette friend feel better, who smiled sideways and shrugged. Then the blonde turned her gaze to Sara. “So ... what's the strategy against Slytherin in the next game, Captain?”

 

“Well, I ...” She tried to say Sara but honestly didn’t know what to say, she was completely lost in her thoughts and had not even managed to think of a strategy for the next game.

 

“You weren’t thinking about that, right?” Sam asked with a frown. “So….What were you thinking?”

 

Sara was about to answer that with a simple monosyllable when, luckily, two boys approached them sitting down at their sides.

 

“Hey, girls. What are you doing?” Nate asked as he took a seat next to Sam, while Ray settled between Kara and Sara, smiling as always.

 

“We were talking about the Quidditch Cup.” Kara explained smiling, eating a cinnamon bun.

 

“Uhh, we can’t talk after the beating you guys gave Hufflepuff the last time, Nate keeps thinking about it.” Ray said with a grimace, even though he was a prefect in Ravenclaw and great image in his house, his Best friend was a member of the House of the yellow and black badger.

 

“Hey, that hurt.” Nate moaned and grimaced, but Sara smiled as he accepted the worthy defeat. The game had not been very difficult, even though the players were good. Nate was a beater and was the only one who managed to do something good for his team.

 

“What are you doing here? Should’t they be in Transfiguration with McGonagall?” Sara asked as she drank some juice, watching them out of the corner of her eye.

 

“No, we've already left. I thought it was a good time to take “Atom” out...” Ray said as he took out his little toad and held them in his hands. Kara smiled at that creature and Sam simply narrowed his eyes watching the amphibian let Ray caress his head. It seemed damp but tender enough, its eyes gleaming in the dim light of the room. Also, it seemed pretty quiet...

 

“Why did you call him Atom?” Sara said with a funny grimace. Everyone had a pet there, usually they were owls or cats. Sara had a very pretty owl. Sam had a ferret, while Kara a small owl, Amaya had an adorable cat and the others the same.

 

“A-Toad sounded much better.” Sam added, making a face, Kara just smiled tenderly at that little amphibian.

 

“Oh, let's not start again with that talk!” Zari's voice was heard as she walked towards them and sat next to the others, leaving his books aside. “The last time he explained that theory for almost ... Two hours?”

 

Everyone smiled at the presence of the woman, she was really funny and kind. Always complaining about that long black robe with blue.

 

“The wise girl came…” Sara joked, throwing a small grape at her. “What brought you here to join the dispossessed?”

 

“I just wanted to spend my time on something unproductive.” Zari replied rolling her eyes but then took some cupcakes. “I was really hungry and well, you know ... I can’t study if I’m hungry.”

 

“Where’s Lena?” Kara asked curiously, trying to go unnoticed.

 

“Your girlfriend is doing her prefect duty with the second-year boys. Don’t worry.” Zari grimaced, raising an eyebrow at Kara's blushing slightly. Everyone knew that there was something between them but no one really dared to tell them that they were just taking the step. And they made it public.

 

Before anyone could answer anything else, Ray's little toad jumped and slipped out of his hands.

 

“Atom!” Nate yelled as he watched the toad begin to jump on the table and then stepped off the table into the hallway of the great hall. Terror ran through the boy's body as he watched the toad move nimbly, about to be stepped on someone’s shoes. And everyone knew exactly who she was.

 

Far from being stepped on, Atom had decided to perch on the perfectly polished and black shoe of Ava Sharpe, who was doing her prefect work.

 

“What the hell is this? Get me that nasty thing out of my shoe!” She exclaimed in horror, pointing to the little toad, which she didn’t seem to fear, but rather seemed uncomfortable. Ray tensed to see who it was, and everyone knew exactly what awaited them. Sara simply sighed deeply, knowing what was coming. But without waiting, Sam got up from her seat and jumped the bench to approach.

 

“Hey, be careful! That's Ray's toad!” Exclaimed the brunette walking in a hurry and bending over to take the little frog in her hands, even though it wasn0t her favorite thing, she didn’t want the blonde to hurt Atom. Sam was something special with the Slytherins...  She didn’t like them very much, since her family had suffered a lot for them, being persecuted. Now her little sister belonged to that house.

 

Everyone remained silent, trying not to adhere something to that discussion. Surely if Amaya had been there it would have been much worse, Amaya had a really devoted love and adoration for animals ... She spent time outside with Hagrid learning about magical animals everyday.

 

“Excuse me? That thing settled on my foot...” Ava defended herself watching her with some suspicion. And with her best prefect pose, she said: “They should keep their pets on their tables, besides, they shouldn’t be here.”

 

 

 

Sara closed her eyes trying to calm down, Ava wasn’t her favorite person in the world and fifty percent of the year she spent arguing with people like her. But Laurel had given her an ultimatum the last time, Sara remembered the exact words of Laurel, and they had been very serious: **_“McGonagall said that if you trouble once again, just a little one, you will not go to Hogsmeade for weeks ... You must be more careful, Sara. I’m your sister but also your prefect ... if some other prefect complains, I will have to report it.”_**

 

  
Sara never minded, much less obeyed orders, unlike Laurel who was always the correct one. The good girl. But Hogsmeade was a unique opportunity she always enjoyed and if McGonagall took that away, it was worth following rules for a moment.

However the irritating voice of Ava Sharpe arguing with Samantha Diaz, Ray approaching to be able to defend herself and take Atom, Nora Darhk approaching ready to intervene, was an explosion. All the students in the hall were aware of it now. Sara tried to endure enough but the girl didn’t seem to treat them very well, when the others seemed to do it.

 

“You know well that it wasn’t on purpose, the toad escaped his hands. It was an accident…” Said Sara, breaking the argument and taking the attention of the Slytherin blonde. Everyone was silent, even Sam who seemed somewhat annoyed with her arms crossed.

 

“Sara Lance, when will it be the day you stop being an annoyance pain in my life?” Ava asked a bit annoyed, turning to see her.

 

“Yeah, apparently I can’t help being myself, Sharpe.” Sara said crossing her arms to the side of her friends. “Are you still bothering Ray or are you going to call some professor to punish us, asslicker”

 

“How'd you call me?” Ava narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, maybe unable to believe it or maybe trying to challenge her to repeat it, one of the two things was true.

 

“Ass… licker… I can kick your ass, not just Quidditch, Sharpie.” Sara whispered slowly, fixing her gaze on the much taller blonde. Ava clenched her teeth tightly, not going to let a Gryffindor like Sara Lance humiliate her like that in front of a whole group of Slytherin children. Ava took a step forward taking out her wand and raising it, Sara did the same, but the voice of a certain person made them stop before exerting some spell.

 

“What's going on here?!” Alex Danvers asked walking down that hall, followed by Nora Darkh, everyone turned to see her. Everyone knew Alex Danvers, it was a great image and a breath of clean air for the Slytherin House ... and sister of Kara Danvers.

 

“I want to know the same.” Laurel's voice was heard coming from among the Gryffindors who sniffed what was happening. Now everything had gotten worse, that was clear.

 

“Sara Lance is being insolent again.” Ava said watching Sara with a certain disdain, which made Sara open her mouth to rant about that.

 

“That's not true!” Sam was heard, completely outraged and taking a step forward. “Sharpe was about to step on Ray's toad, I just told her to be careful! Sara tried to defend me...”

 

“Alex, Sara is right…” Kara said, but Alex cocked her eyes trying to be fair, and not believing her just for being her sister.

 

“Silence.” Laurel ordered and then looked at Danvers. “It's clear, that one of your students started this.”

 

“She called me _asslicker!_ ” Ava exclaimed and some of the students nodded at that, because that was true. Damn it, Sara. “I admit I was arguing with Samantha Arias, but Lance intruded and started insulting me…”

 

Sara was going to say something but it was true, she simply smiled sideways haughtily when she saw Ava writhing.

 

“And that's why they were going to take out your wands and make a fuss in the middle of the room? All making a fuss!” Laurel asked a bit disappointed to see how Sara simply erased her smile and then tilted her gaze, as Sam simply pressed her lips together with Kara and the others. The Gryffindor prefect sighed and looked at Alex Danvers, who crossed her arms waiting for an answer. “I think we should leave it as it is, just punish them with some points ... and that. Its a mistake and I admit that it was my house that caused all of this ... and I apologize for that, however, I don’t think this should go further.”

 

It was preferable that the House lose a few points, to go and face McGonagall.

 

“I think the best thing is face McGonagall and let her know about this.” Alex demanded, and Ava nodded but Sara rolled her eyes knowing that everything was lost now. If McGonagall found out about this, goodbye Hogsmeade for a damned year maybe. “This could have gotten out of hand, and I'm willing to take the risk and I think Ava’s also capable of dealing with all this. We have nothing to hide.”

 

Ava simply nodded to Alex's side, didn’t know if she really said it because she could or because that way would make Sara have her punishment, especially if she was the first to take the wand.

 

“I don’t think it's necessary…” Said Laurel, trying to make things more pleasant, but still with her head held high in the face of pride to defend her house.

 

“We know it's your sister, Laurel.” Danvers added, trying to be considered but also willing to defend the pride of her house and her prefect. Kara was his sister, but if she had to be fair, she would do it anyway. “But Ava is our prefect too and even so, we decided that McGonagall will be the one to judge them.”

 

Laurel clenched her lips trying to endure that moment and then nodded slowly, turning on her heel. She noticed that Alex left that place with Ava, directly into the Director's room. Nora Darkh simply smiled sideways at them, and turned to continue the work Ava was doing.

 

The Lance sisters stayed there, while the others returned to their seats as Laurel indicated. Laurel stood there for a moment and then started walking, trying to hold her head up. That black robe danced at every quick step she took, trying to avoid all the looks.

 

“I told you!” Laurel growled through her teeth as they walked out of the room, straight into one of the long hallways of the castle. Laurel now seemed furious and Sara, well ... it was a mixture of disinterest, some guilt, and anger.

 

“I didn’t do anything this time!” Sara defended herself by feeling the looks of some Ravenclaws as they walked.

 

“Yes, you never do anything, Sara.” Laurel claimed  stopping for a moment and pointing to Sara in front of her, the brunette was somewhat taller than the younger blonde. “I told you to be more careful, I told you that you should behave for a while or you would have problems. I told you! But you never listen to me, Sara ... This is my last year and I will not be there to take care of you the next year, Sara ... and you will not stop until you get expelled.”

 

“This time it's true!” Sara defended herself really annoyed because this time she didn’t believe her, but ... she usually used to get into trouble, it was not Laurel's fault. “Sharpe was about to step on Ray's little toad, and Sam tried to defend him. But when I did it ... You know how she is!”

 

Laurel simply turned her eyes shaking her head, and started walking towards the Director's secret passage, so that she could say the password and make Sara pass by this time.

 

“And I don’t need you to take care of me, I can do it by myself.” Sara cocked her head to see her sister walk, and Sara simply shook her head. She lowered her head and walked behind her, ready to face McGonagall.

****

* * *

 

 

**LATER…**

**OUT OF THE DIRECTOR'S ROOM**

****

****

“It's a joke, right?” Sara asked as they left that passage, she seemed much more angry and Laurel, much calmer. Behind her, footsteps and a voice were heard, which seemed to coincide with her. “I can’t believe I will not be able to play the next Quidditch game! Professor Hooch is going to kill me!”

 

“It's not a joke, it's a fucking nightmare.” Ava growled as she turned to see Sara, who looked as angry as she was. “Spending time with you is the worst thing that could happen to me…”

 

“Well, you have to do it.” Laurel demanded, sighing deeply. “Tomorrow you will start helping Hagrid with some stuff, as well as helping the Herbology teacher, Longbottom.”

 

“And then you'll continue through Potions Classroom.” Alex Danvers added as she straightened her tunic and shook her head. “You're lucky you weren’t there when Dolores Umbridge make the punishments ... You have no idea how easy this has been imposed on you.”

 

“They're lucky that McGonagall had mercy for this time.” Laurel added.

 

“Not much...” Sara whispered, remembering that McGonagall prevented her from going back to Hogsmeade for two months, and she also took twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Slytherin too.

 

“Well, thanks to you the effort of both houses has been overshadowed by your stupidity.” Alex growled, staring at Sara and then turned to start walking. Ava simply stared at Sara once more and then followed her housemate, leaving both sisters alone.

 

“Laurel...” She tried to say Sara, but Laurel simply started walking without caring anymore, leaving Sara there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**COMMON ROOM OF SLYTHERIN**

 

 ** _“Black Lake!”_** Alex Danvers said to that figure, revealing the password of that passage that allowed her to enter the Slytherin Dungeons, being followed by Ava who seemed really annoyed. Nora, who was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watched them with interest, waiting to see what the hell happened. “What happened? Did they expel her?”

 

“Of course not.” Alex said sitting on the couch, watching Ava sit down and cross her arms, really annoyed. Alex wasn’t like Nora, she was a very different woman but that didn’t make her friendship much less strong. “Laurel Lance was there to be able to defend her, although she didn’t achieve it much.”

 

“Luckily you were there and not Dinah, can you imagine Dinah Drake trying to reason with Laurel Lance? Those two have been hating each other since the beginning of time.” Nora said with a malicious smile, but something tender at the same time. After a moment of silence, she continued:

 

“... So?” Nora was still confused, she expected some punishment. Sometimes the only way she had to have fun was that ... And even though it was sometimes annoying, Ava considered her a good friend, because deep down, Nora wasn’t a bad person. She was just a girl who had been raised in an evil environment.

 

“Well, MgGonagall said that we both deserved a punishment. Lance attacked me in front of everyone and that was very obvious, which cost her more than twenty-five points less to Gryffindor, but we both take our wands and that's not the right thing... She said that I shouldn’t, I’m a prefect, that wasn’t our duty.” Ava sighed, just thinking about the punishment, she  wished she hadn’t done that. But that girl brings out the worst in anyone...

 

 

“And you must fulfill your punishment with Sara Lance, which you will do.” Said Danvers. That wasn’t a question, it was a clear statement that she should do it. “The Slytherin House has had many problems for many years, due to the bad image we have received, it’s true. I've tried hard to do it, like some people too, and I know that you, Ava ... can do it. So maybe it's best that you go to sleep, tomorrow you have to attend to Hagrid's cabin with Lance. 6 AM sharp… Sharpe.”

 

Ava sighed deeply as she watched the fire in front of that large black sofa. Her blue gaze was completely lost in the slowly moving flames, the sound of the singeing of the fire devouring the firewood ... The soothing sound of the water, or rather, of the Black Lake. Something beautiful that had the Slytherin Dungeons was the beautiful image of the Black Lake, and its interesting creatures, giving a touch of green to that room.

 

 

* * *

 

**COMMON ROOM OF GRYFFINDOR**

All the Gryffindors were in bed or most of them did. The prefects did their work, looking for some boys who thought they were brave enough to sneak around the corridors. Kara, Sam and Amaya were facing the bonfire of the common room, the fact that Sara and Laurel didn’t return began to worry them, especially Sam who tried to distract herself by playing with her little Ferret named Alecto. Amaya told her that everything would be fine while reading a book about exotic sea creatures and other fantastic animals. But after several minutes, the painting of the Fat Lady let Sara Lance pass.

 

“At last! Where were you?” Amaya asked, sighing and leaving her big book aside.

 

“What happened?” This time it was Kara, leaving the cup of tea.

 

“Where’s Laurel?” Sam asked. Sara simply rolled her eyes without knowing what the hell to answer first, so she just did it. The small Alecto between her hands observed Sara too, as if he understood and wanted to know.

 

“First, I was with McGonagall, big time. Second, many things happened ... Third, she went out to watch the halls of the Castle, she must fulfill her duty as a prefect.” Sara grimaced and sat down, letting herself fall on the sofa, completely tired. After a few seconds, before the attentive look of her friends, she simply began. “They took 25 points from the House.”

 

“What?! Nooo!” They all exclaimed. The little Alecto left the hands of its owner to lie down next to Sara and snuggle against her, which Sara allowed.

 

“McGonagall said I was very close to getting a much worse punishment.” Sara grimaced and removed her heavy black robe, loosening her tight tie a little more. “At least Slytherin was also taken some...”

 

“Sara, those points cost us too much! It's what we got in the last game against Ravenclaw, we almost didn’t make it! Don’t you remember?”Sam exclaimed something annoyed, pointing at her shoulder in something still aching.

 

“I know, I know. That's what I said ... But she said that I had disrespected her, which ... It's not true. Right?” The blonde looked at her friends, and they ... Well ... They all looked at each other without knowing what to say.

 

“Something like that...” Sam shrugged, Kara simply grimaced. Amaya wasn’t even there.

 

“Come on!”

 

“Sara you called her ‘asslicker’… I’m not saying she isn’t that but…”

 

“Anyway.” Sara sighed, and closed her eyes resting her head against the back of her couch, Alecto started snoring. “For two months I have to help Ava Sharpe with her tasks as a prefect, and we have to do some more tasks together... Tomorrow I should get up at 5 AM.”

 

“Two months with a Slytherin prefect ... what a nightmare.” Sam winced at the thought of sharing more than two words with someone from Slytherin. Ew.

 

“You just say it because your little sister is in Slytherin and Alex Danvers is like her personal hero, she adores her.” Sara said with a little smirk, taking a scarlet pillow and throwing it to the brunette which stopped something annoying.

 

“I'm just telling the truth ... I don’t hate Alex Danvers ... I don’t like any of them very much, I hate them equally.” Sam defended himself somewhat annoyed, and she really did have something. She was quite jealous that her little sister named Ruby was completely in awe of her prefect, Alex Danvers. Sam still didn’t understand how a girl like her ended up in a house as bad as Slytherin.

 

“Hey, Alex is my sister.” Now Kara throw a cushion to her. “She’s not that bad… ”

 

“Yeah... I'm supposed to sleep now, I have two long months ahead…” Sara commented when she saw what time it was and then got up, with a funny smile. The fire from the chimney made her face look more pink, and the scarlet room shone much more. “Maybe we can escape to spend some time in the Astronomy Tower. I have some chocolate frogs and sweets ... What do you say?”

 

 

**NEXT MORNING…**

 

The tiredness was reflected in Sara’s face as she walked slowly through the corridors of the Castle. Everyone was sleeping while she had to get up early to do something she didn’t want, with someone she didn’t want either. What a huge nightmare.

 

“I hate this...” Sara whispered a little tired, rubbing her eyes. Arriving at the Entrance Hall she could see Ava Sharpe, sufficiently awake and impatient. It wasn’t very pleasant to see Ava Sharpe after waking up early.

 

“You're two minutes late!” Exclaimed the blonde from Slytherin, quite offended as she started walking through the front door. As soon as they passed through this great door, the penetrating cold hit their faces which made Sara sigh.

 

“Damn, it's really cold!” Sara put her hands on her arms and stroked herself trying to calm the cold, while they walked together by the Viaduct Courtyard. Ava simply kept quiet and continued on her way to Hagrid's Hut, but Sara wasn’t going to let anyone ignore her. “What will we do now?”

 

Ava rolled her eyes with disdain. “We'll go to Hagrid's Cabin and start carving the pumpkins for the Halloween party.” She continued her way down that cobbled path on the vast green lawn around the Castle, it looked really magical at dawn. Especially the rising sun reflecting that beautiful and big black lake.

 

“Oh, Halloween. I love Halloween parties... Well, it's very normal between Muggles and lots of candies, costumes, but here, it's a lot better, you know.” Sara exclaimed. It was obvious that Ava was trying to talk as little as possible with her, so Sara smiled. She would do everything possible to bother her.

 

Ava only made a sound that was almost indescribable.

 

“My father used to take us to ask for candy, it was really fun. Sam also told me that her parents used to celebrate it too, it's nothing like in the magical world. Nothing you know…” Sara shrugged. “I'm not saying you don’t know, but I don’t think you've lived it that way, you've certainly had it very easy. Right? You’re from Slytherin, surely you only have pure blood in your veins and it makes you feel very proud. Ava Sharpe ... Slytherin prefect, perfect golden girl.” Sara kept saying that, trying to look serious but it was obvious that inside she was trying to tease and mock her, but far from having a sarcastic answer or a statement, Ava simply stopped and she turned to approach and face her.

 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Ava growled through clenched teeth, fixing her gaze on the blue of Sara's eyes, it was an almost turquoise blue, almost like a beautiful clear sky. “You don’t know anything about me or my family so you can’t say anything about me... You don’t know where I come from. So just shut up, I don’t want to spend two months with you when I could be doing other things, but I don’t want to be expelled or that my House gets worse because of you. I want to get out of here with my N.E.W.T. exams in perfect condition and be able to have a good future. If you want to waste it, then do it... you'll have a beautiful future in Borgin and Burkes, if they accept you. Don’t think you're only known for your irreverence and bad manners, you're also known for your grades... So don’t try to pretend you know me…”

Sara simply was speechless, not knowing what to say exactly.

 

“You don’t know anything, but I do.” Ava repeated once more and then turned on her heel, walking again and leaving her there. Sara simply stood perplexed and waited a few seconds before walking back to that place. Maybe that morning would be much heavier and strange than she had thought.

 

Sara Lance dragged her feet slowly back through the grass damp with dew, hoping that the day was much shorter and all this torture was over. What she didn’t know was that maybe, everything was starting to begin.


	2. Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What binds us together is not the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> If you need something my Twitter/Instagram is @avalancealot

As soon as they arrived at the Hagrid Hut, he instructed them to start with the big pumpkins that would float in the living room. Both were responsible for bringing the hundreds of pumpkins from the beginning of the Castle to the cabin, and then having to carve them. After hours and hours, Sara's spirits began to rise and the desire and spirit to disturb her enemy resurfaced like a phoenix from the ashes. Both were carving until Sara spoke.

 

“Did you ever think that you would come to a Magic School just to carve giant  pumpkins?” Sara asked with a grimace and showing her the face of that pumpkin she had carved, with a somewhat malicious face.

 

Ava just rolled her eyes and avoided responding to continue carving.

 

“How long do we have to do this?” Sara asked, sighing. In spite of doing it with magic, it was really exhaustive or maybe it was because it was like nine o'clock and they hadn’t eaten anything yet. “I'm hungry.”

 

“Just a few more…” Ava said quietly, trying to talk as little as possible with her. She just wanted to ignore her, she didn’t even want to think about Sara being there. The Slytherin prefect only continued with her work, ignoring Sara's stare.

 

“I can’t believe I have to spend two months with you, this is hell!” Sara grimaced and took one of the last big pumpkins, beginning to carve it with her wand.

 

“You're not the only unhappy one here, you know.” Ava grunted and then whispered a slight _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ and made the pumpkin float next to the others. After that, she got up from her seat and started walking down that stone path to get out of that place.

 

Sara, who seemed tired, just said nothing. She only started walking after her. They both walked in silence until they’re back to the Entrance Hall. Some students watched them while others didn’t even realize they were there, Ava just walked by ignoring them all.

 

“Where are we going now?” Sara asked, dragging her feet slowly. Her stomach growled and she really wished she could eat breakfast.

 

“To eat something.” Ava growled as she approached the door of the Great Hall and went through it, walking directly. “It's the only time where I don’t have to listen to your irritating voice...” She said without hesitation and just crossed the place to the Slytherin table.

 

Sara smiled with happiness knowing that at least for a while, she would be completely free of the annoyance that was Ava Sharpe. Ugh. With a big smile of relief, Sara approached the Gryffindor table and sat next to her companions, who looked at her expectantly. As if they expected Sara to speak first.

 

The blonde just sat in her seat, taking some of the delights that were on the table, enjoying the sudden silence. But when she looked up, she saw all her friends watching her, curious, smiling, expectant. Well, at least the rest of them, Kara was with Lena in the Quidditch Fields.

 

“Are you going to say something?” Zari asked raising one of her eyebrows. Zari Tomaz, the sarcasm woman.

 

“…What's wrong?” Sara asked, as she drank a cup of hot coffee and eat some scrambled eggs.

 

“Come on, aren’t you going to say anything about your morning with Miss Sharpe?” Sam asked, squinting as she ate some toast. The voices of all the students chatting in the hall, forced them to have to approach each other in order to speak.

 

Sara rolled her eyes.

 

“Do you want to know if Ava is unbearable or what?”

 

They all nodded slowly, seeing something amusing among them, to which Sara replied: “She just kept quiet ... I tried to bother her to make it more enjoyable but honestly, she dedicated all her morning to ignoring me. So it was very boring…”

 

“Maybe she's more mature than you expected.” Amaya added, shrugging. Sam just rolled her eyes again.

 

“So, now you're free of your punishment?” Sam asked.

 

“No, it's just time to fill my stomach and after the History of Magic class, I’ll return to my horrible nightmare with her.” Sara muttered a little annoyed, but much better to taste the delicious taste of scrambled eggs.

 

“I don’t know how you can do it…” Sam said, shaking her head.

 

“Come on, it can not be so bad…” Amaya tried to cheer up that moment but Zari, Sam and Sara opened their eyes for a moment as if to say: **Really?**

 

“Meh…” Sara whispered just trying to avoid talking about it, to enjoy her food at last. “Where’s Kara? We have to talk about the next game against Hufflepuff, after my punishment I will not be able to be there. So she will be in charge now.”

 

“She's with Lena on the Quidditch Fields, she's been training.” Zari said to everyone's surprise, she just shrugged. “What? Lena told me that this morning she would be there with her…”

 

“When will the day be that those two finally accept that they love each other?” Sara asked shaking her head.

 

“It's better to let those two do it in their time, it's not good that we get where we doesn’t belong.” Amaya replied with a cute smile, while the others ate and talked about some classes that followed.

 

“And what will you all do for Christmas? Are you going home with your parents?” Sam asked curiously. Halloween was close and that meant that Yule and the winter holidays were soon approaching as well, therefore, they all wanted to get the best grades to be able to finish their magical year and reach the last one in optimal conditions.

 

 

 

 

The hours passed quickly between class and class, and although it was something impossible to believe, to study that Sara could clear her mind and not think that her free time was due only to having to endure the bitter face of Ava Sharpe.

 

**A WEEK LATER**

It had been a really very exhaustive week. In addition to the Prefect duties, intensive classes and exams, Ava had the new responsibility of being a nanny for Sara Lance and doing the homework of others. Great!

She was very responsible, she had never complained about any responsibility that she had to carry, in fact she saw it as a great challenge and she liked that, but this ... This was completely different. Ava walked quickly through the corridors after the long Defence Against the Dark Arts class, not noticing that someone was walking out of it as well.

 

“What do you want?” Ava asked scornfully, knowing perfectly who she was. It wasn’t very difficult to imagine, it was like a small and annoying parasite that clung to her every day.

 

“Didn’t you say a few hours ago, that I have to see you here after my Divination class?” Sara asked completely exasperated, walking behind her. So annoyance that her long black tunic hit against her legs and it was really annoying.

 

“Yes, I forgot.” Ava sighed and turned into one of the corners, walking directly toward the castle's main gate. She hated so much being late. “Beautiful moment of denial ... Now I have to spend time with you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah ... like I want it so much.” Sara scoffed ahead of her and walking along with her, she would never let a Slytherin give her orders, and she would never go after one of them. “So ... where are we going?”

 

“At the Greenhouse Three, we have to go to the Herbology room and help with some plants, Professor Longbottom asked for it.” Ava's response was sharp and quick, causing Sara to get tired of insisting on getting her out of control, and just share a  walk in silence to the Greenhouses.

 

And so it was, both walked in silence until they crossed the greenhouse door, arriving when it began to fall. They took some gloves and everything necessary to be able to work in that room.

Sara sighed and started to walk around the place, she liked the Herbology class very much but she preferred the class of Care of Magical Creatures so much more. Sara walked slowly and smiled as she approached one of the large tables where there were large empty pots.

 

“Hey, you… little guy...” Sara whispered with some tenderness to see that little Bowtruckle look directly at her. That small and thin plant is no more than 7 inches, its small and adorable blue eyes, green color with those little leaves in his hands. Sara stretched her finger to caress the two small leaves on her head and this tiny one just bent to receive that caress, which made Sara smile. So cute.

 

“Be careful, it could hurt you. That's why these gloves are made, you know?” Ava said with a grimace, which made Sara roll her eyes.

 

“What can this little thing do to you? Bite you to death?” The Gryffindor blonde asked, while that little plant looked at her with confusion. Ava simply opened her mouth to answer that but had no answer, Sara was right. It was also cute...

 

Ava simply turned on heels, and looked for some elements to be able to change the bowls of those Bowtruckles. She took out her wand and waved it, saying an incantation so that she could attract everything necessary to the table, while Sara played with that little creature that stretched its lovely hands almost like thin green roots.

 

“Are you willing to work on this or are you just going to laze around and play with that thing all day?” Ava asked raising an eyebrow and handed her some dragon skin gloves, which Sara quickly denied.

 

“You hate Herbology, right? It's crystal clear...” Sara said with a sideways smile, which Ava avoided answering but some reason had, so they just kept helping those little creatures to move on to their other much larger pots. “And what were you doing in Defense against the Dark Arts class? Are not you supposed to be Slytherin's experts in Dark Arts…?”

 

“Stop.” Ava stopped and turned on her heel, staring at her, completely fed up with her attitude. “I’m so damn tired with your petulant attitude. I know you perfectly, and you know, I've lived my whole life tolerating people like you. People who think they know about me, about my family only because of the bad reputation that our House has created... But I never met someone as irritating as YOU. What’s your real problem? It’s that I’m not bothering you at all? Because being really honest here, I don’t even think or care if you exist. Your existence is really nonexistent for me... and every time we argue, it's because you're there. So ... What's your problem with me?”

 

Ava stared at her eyes. She didn’t seem upset or irritated, she was just tired. And Sara could understand, that this time, it wasn’t a Slytherin that was causing that. Sara just pressed her lips again, she tried to say something, but she just was able to see her face. Seeing how she seemed to really mean it, Sara swallowed hard.

 

“I ... Umh ...” Sara grimaced, not knowing why she had said that. That had been more difficult than it seemed, the fact of not having any defensive response to give. The blonde Gryffindor didn’t say anything else, she just looked down and continued with her work, trying to take between her hands carefully that little plant that seemed very happy that the environment where she lived changed.

 

Ava was only surprised at the absence of an answer. Waiting for Sara to start a battle again, but nothing ... She just started working in her own place. Sara's look had told her everything.

 

“They don’t seem so bad…” Ava said for a moment. She took one of these creatures and watched it with some tenderness for a second and then clear her throat and leave it in her new pot.

 

Both returned to work in silence, but much quieter than before. But ... How long could that peace last?

 

 

* * *

 

Sam quickened her steps as she walked down that long corridor carrying her heavy 'History of Magic' books. Lena Luthor had promised to help her with that subject that seemed to be something heavy for the brunette, but she should have been able to approve it in order to be an Auror after Hogwarts. She had arrived at Hogwarts without much information about her past. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Leonard Snart and Mick Rory coming slowly down that hall.

 

“What do you need these things for? Muggle…” Snart said with some disdain, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Mick just happened to push her with his shoulder and make all his books fall off, as did her notes. Neither of them cared too much to bother the Muggles, but Snart always seemed to enjoy annoying the others. Mick was just an idiot one.

But before Sam could say or do something, they left to see who was behind them.

 

“You idiots…” Sam muttered sighing and bending down to take all those papers that had been scattered. Not just Sam was  tired, she was hungry and had to understand and study things she couldn’t even understand. Cool.

 

 _“You're Ruby's sister, right? ... Let me help you.”_ She listened to one side and before the brunette could say anything, a girl with a black and green robe leaned over to help her gather some of her papers and those big books. “I'll talk to them later.”

 

“Yeah, it's me ... And no. I don’t need it.”Sam replied sharply, watching as Alexandra Danvers bent over to hand them over.

 

“I can see, but I'll do it anyway.” Alex said seriously and sighed when she saw how the brunette was a bit taller than she shook her head.

 

“I don’t need your help." She added as she arranged her papers and turned to leave, to which Alex interposed her eyes.

 

“I don’t know you too much but ... Do you have a problem with me or something? Or is it just because our Houses hate each other almost from the beginning of existence?” She asked between curious, a little funny and really exasperated of the attitude of the brunette, had sometimes seen her in the six years at Hogwarts but she seemed to evade everything Slytherin that was will cross her path.

 

“I don’t have problems with you, your House have problems with me. Didn’t you just see it with your own eyes?” Sam said a little annoyed as she went down some stairs of that cold floor. Something she loved about Hogwarts was that it was so big, so huge that you would never finish discovering all its secrets, but this time she really wanted to get to the Gryffindor Tower fast, her Common Room.

 

“I told you I would talk to them, that behavior is not what we want in Slytherin.” Alex replied a little more soothe, her dark red hair moving slowly down her shoulders. “At least not now.”

 

“Not now!” Sam repeated, and made her stop. The taller brunette smiled almost sarcastically, taking her books hard to try not to explode. She just stared at Danvers. “ So good, right? Wow… **“Not now”** ... Well let me tell you that they would have realized much earlier ... Before ruining the lives of other people. Of course, everything is arranged with a 'we don’t do it now'!”

 

Before Alex could say anything, Sam continued on her way so fast, moving farther and farther until turning in one of the corridors ... leaving her behind. Without even being able to answer that, leaving Alex confused and somewhat annoyed.

 

-

* * *

 

 

**GRYFFINDOR, BEDROOMS**

 

Later that night, they were all resting in their respective beds. While some girls rested, trying to sleep after their classes or not thinking about the next exams, some other girls were thinking too much about what had happened that day.

 

Sara was looking at the ceiling of her bunk, trying to sleep but couldn’t get rest. That day had been quite exhausting but it had not been so bad ... Herbology was a subject that she liked and it wasn’t bad to spend time in the Greenhouse, the bad thing was sharing time with Ava. Although that day had been strange between the two ... Everything seemed normal until the Slytherin blonde exploded, and Sara didn’t know what to say. Why? Why didn’t she have an answer?

 

_“Your existence is really nothing important to me ... and every time we argue, it's because you're there looking for it. So ... What's your problem with me?”_

 

She couldn’t stop thinking about those words that Ava had told her that day. Did she have any reason to bother her? Sara tried to search her mind for the exact moment where her enmity and hostility began. The answer was basic and quick, she was from Gryffindor and Ava was Slytherin. But ... despite being from completely different homes, there were other students from that house who didn’t bother her as much as she did, it seemed to be something specific.

So, where had everything started?

 

Sara sighed deeply and then move her head to turn on her bed and look towards the next bunk, where Sam looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

 

“That insomnia doesn’t leave you alone, Lance?” Sam asked in a whisper, trying not to wake Amaya or Kara on the beds above. Sara took a big breath before answering that.

 

“I can’t remember the exact moment where it all began.” Sara whispered, thoughtful. If both stayed silent, she could hear Kara's soft sighs.

 

“In the Astronomy class?” Sam muttered something confused, settling on her side bed so she could see her friend better. “That class brings out the worst in me…”

 

Sara shook her head slowly. “The hatred towards Ava Sharpe…”

 

“Oooh.” Now Sam understood everything, but then she frowned even more confused than before. “How can you not remember that?”

 

“I don’t know...” Sara shrugged and then hugged her pillow more. “It happened many years ago I guess...”

 

Sam just let out a sigh, almost as if ironic. “Well, yeah ... Six years ... I still don’t forget about it... Do  you really can’t remember that?”

 

Sara simply grimaced with her lips. In the background, a deep sigh came from her, apparently she was completely asleep and very tired.

 

“Well, it all started in Potions class...” Sam started trying to refresh Sara's memory, and in doing so, the blonde simply opened her blue eyes wide. Now she remembered everything. Uh oh.

 

* * *

 

 

**SLYTHERIN ROOM**

 

Ava just walked slowly into the room she shared with the other Slytherin favorites, or rather, her close friends. The blonde already dressed in her pajamas and carefully, approached to her bed and lay down on it slowly so as not to wake anyone. They all seemed to rest so well, Ava yawned at the thought of how comfortable she was.

 

“You’re a Little late, Sharpe.” She heard herself in whispers, but far from annoyed, the voice seemed amused. “Who were you with?”

 

“With the paintings in the corridors, you know that I fulfilled my prefect role and watched that no little boy became the one most brave and rebellious to go out at night.” Ava said turning her eyes to accommodate their green blankets, and see Alex Danvers who was smiling side to see her on the other side of the bed. Nora was sleeping on the upper bunk and Dinah on Alex's upper bunk.

 

“I'm not surprised…” Danvers replied, sighing deeply hugging her pillow. “I have never seen you dating someone, even share a moment with someone... Just nothing.”

 

 

Ava let out a small mocking sigh, avoiding to wake up the others. “I don’t need it."

 

“Maybe you should…” Alex added with a raised eyebrow, something curious. Since she had met Ava, she had never been interested in anyone, and that was something... strange. Or maybe curious, she just wanted to see her friend well. Stress at school could be really complicated, and she knew it, it was Alex’s the last year. “I mean, it would not be bad… having some fun…”

 

“Like you did with Sawyer two years ago? Do you remember how it ended?”

 

“Hey, that was a very low blow.” Alex narrowed her eyes but then smiled slightly, Ava smiled back.

 

“I'm not interested.” Ava said confidently, shaking her head. “I just want to finish this year fast and be able to move on to the next ... and then, finally, be able to grow.”

 

Alex just  sighed and stared at her, noticing that she seemed a little more restless than usual so she sat on her bed and took something in her drawers, flinging Ava a chocolate frog and took one for herself. “I confiscated them from some third-graders ... Something is different in you ... what's going on??”

 

“Sara Lance is what's going on…” The blonde growled as she narrowed her eyes and caught the package of chocolate frog that Alex had thrown at her. “They go weeks of having to endure it and I can’t believe that I still have more than a month and a half with her. You have no idea how unbearable she can become.”

 

Alex grimaced, then opened her package and took the frog. “Really?”

 

Ava bit her chocolate frog and rolled her eyes at the thought of today. “Yes, so like that. It's really exasperating... You don’t have to put up with an irresponsible and completely annoying little girl in the Greenhouse ... Oh, Alex ... If you only knew how terrible it is. But at least we had a not so unpleasant moment with Bowtruckles ... They are really fascinating and very small creatures. So tiny!”

 

“It seems that after the study, what occupies your time most is Sara Lance.” Alex raised an eyebrow. “And that last one doesn’t seem so bad...”

 

Ava turned to see her and grimaced in disgust. “What are you talking about? I just told you how horrible it is to spend time with her!” She let out a snort that almost wakened the other two girls, so Ava pressed her lips in disgust. “For a moment not so unpleasant doesn’t mean that I like her, or I like it. She’s an unbearable, incorrigible person, above all irresponsible and rude, she’s completely different from everything I am.”

 

Alex simply tried not to smile and nodded slowly. “Yeah ... If you say so.”

 

“Yes, I say so.” Ava reaffirmed, somewhat annoyed. “And go to sleep, tomorrow you have a lot Prefect duties.”

 

“Remember I'm older than you and besides, I'm in seventh year?” Alex asked in a funny way, trying to look serious.

 

Ava simply grimaced, almost an ironic smile. “I know perfectly well, Danvers. Go to sleep.”

 

Alex just smiled for her friend and settled into her bed, between those comfortable and warm green blankets. Watching through that reinforced window with direct view towards the black lake.

 

“Do you think the hatred between Gryffindors and Slytherins will ever be over?” Alex asked a little thoughtfully, so Ava turned to see her.

 

“Why do you ask that?” Ava asked, somewhat confused by that question.

 

“When I was returning from training at the Quidditch Fields, Snart and Rory were bothering a Gryffindor girl. Samantha Arias.” Alex explained, thinking about what had happened today. “I tried to help her, but she did not want to ... She showed a pretty proud and reluctant attitude, and I don’t judge her. I would have done the same, and you too. But since then I've been thinking ... Is it natural that we hate each other?”

 

“Well ... I think it's something that will never change.” Ava explained. “It's a natural thing, everyone needs an antagonist, an adversary ... And we've been adversaries for hundreds of years, it's something that will not change even if we try it for six years ... I think it's something that runs in our blood. Something incompatible, opposite. Gryffindors and Slytherins ... it's incompatible. We are natural enemies.”

 

Alex simply kept silent, knowing that her friend was right. And Ava, after saying those words, was left thinking in the same way ... both observing towards the roof of their beds.

 

 

**A WEEK LATER**

Saturday was one of the best days, and that specific was the best. For the first time in several weeks, in almost a month, Sara could enjoy a day without having Ava Sharpe hovering near her to boss her around. Sara was in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, sighing deeply. A great breath of that pure air, the smell of freshly cut grass ... It was perfect.

 

“It's a great day to play Quidditch.” Sara said with a big smile, but then it faded away little by little as she remembered that she could not play, but at least her friends would do it and that comforted her, returning to smile. People started arriving at the Quidditch Field, sitting in their stands.

 

“We hope to do it well.” Kara said a little worried, approaching her in her scarlet Quidditch uniform. She was the seeker, on her back said a great **DANVERS** in gold. But today she would not be a seeker, today she would be a captain.

 

“Without our captain and without our best chaser, it's going to be difficult.” Kara said it again with a sigh of deep breath, watching the Gryffindors approaching the stands to sit down and cheer loudly.

 

“You will do great, Kara. We have practiced a lot, I know that you will give the best of you.” Lena replied with a tender smile, her green eyes were beautiful.

 

“I trust you, and the team too.” Sara said, resting a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You will do it very well…”

 

Kara simply smiled for her Captain, trying to take self-confidence. Kara was a very good player, but sometimes she felt that she should give more, since she was completely strong enough. She always wanted to give more. Lena was always there to remind her that.

 

Sara walked away from that playground, stepping on that green lawn. The bleachers began to fill with students and teachers, even the Director McGonagall was there watching that match completely excited. According to the story, she had been an excellent Gryffindor player in her Hogwarts days.

 

Sara climbed the stairs to the highest stands and approached Sam who was sitting next to Amaya, apparently the wound on her shoulder had healed but Madame Ponfrey had advised her not to play in this game.

 

“Don’t you find it weird to be here?” Sara asked Sam, settling down beside her and watching the field, as the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor players gathered in the middle of that field and then climbed on their brooms to rise in the air.

 

Sam grimaced and shrugged just barely. “A Little bit... The good thing is that we can enjoy this match from the outside, and that the next one is OURS! ... and it's against Slytherin.”

 

Sara sighed deeply and took a few of the Bertie Bott beans that Sam and Amaya were eating. Madame Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, gathered the entire team in the center and told them to play nice, giving them luck and walking away to blow the whistle.

A loud whistle was heard throughout the field and the brooms began to move quickly through the air in the great field, and everyone cheered as they saw the players face each other one more time. Sara smiled to see how her team took the lead, and Sam nodded proudly to see how Kara had everything under control. Both enjoyed that game when they noticed that someone was standing next to Sara, a tall blonde girl, with her arms crossed.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Ava asked, raising an eyebrow, almost as if she were in a hurry, waiting for Sara to do something.

 

“…About what?” Sara asked without understanding, watching her out of the corner of her eye for a moment and then returning to the front so she could see the game. Gryffindor scored a point and everyone cheered loudly, screaming with happiness.

 

Ava rolled her eyes with disdain and let out a sigh. “We have to help Hagrid, feed some things that I have no idea what they are…”

 

Ava took a step to the side to let Sara pass, who looked at her without believing it. “What are you talking about? It's the Gryffindor game! I have to be here and see it…”

 

“I know. But are McGonagall's orders.” Ava replied, not caring too much about her excuses.

 

“It's my team!” Sara exclaimed annoyed, ready to not care what happened, crossing her arms she was going to stay there to watch that game.

 

“Whatever… I don’t care. It’s not me who they will punish for eternity.” Ava shrugged, taking a step back. Sara looked thoughtful for a few seconds and looked at McGonagall. The old woman was simply attentive to the game but then watched her for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

That gesture meant a lot to Sara. Defiance had its limits.

 

“Fine...” Sara growled under her breath, rising from her seat to go after Ava.

 

Sam, who was by Sara's side watched her as saying: _“Really, dude?”_ Sara just shrugged and shook her head, she didn’t want more problems or having to spend Christmas locked up without being able to go to Hogsmeade. Soon it would start to snow, that would be completely unfair.

 

Sara sighed, and started walking and down the stairs of the bleachers following Ava Sharpe in front of her. Some Gryffindors and Hufflepuff watched them curiously, whispering between which made Miss Lance clench her teeth together.

 

The silence abounded  all the time it took them to reach the outskirts of the school, reaching the part of the field, between the forest and Hagrid’s Hut. Sara dragged her feet as if she were a child, an attitude that made Ava feel much more exasperated than usual.

 

Upon arrival, Ava approached the large buckets that were on the side of the house and spellbound them so that they rose in the air, asking Sara to do the same with the others.

 

“…And what the hell are we going to feed now?” Sara asked as she walked between the long grass, the long grass tickled her legs. “Because this looks like food.” She had the meat that was in there a little bit disgusted.

 

“I don’t know. I only have instructions on how to do it.” Ava replied with a grimace, had valued too much that beautiful moment of silence until Sara had to break it.

 

“Have you noticed that we only do the dirty work of all those lazy teachers? And unnecessary, they just want to bother us.” Sara added a little uneasily, looking around. At least the air was pure, she closed her eyes feeling the soft, cold air hit her face. Halloween was near, therefore, Christmas was just around the corner.

 

But a sound of a small scared scream woke her up from that dream, a little squeal of fright. Sara became alarmed looking for Ava around her, walking a few steps among the trees, she found Ava with a hand on her chest trying to recover the air.

 

“What's wrong with you?” Sara asked, frowning. If there was something dangerous nearby, it was necessary to know.

 

“I just ... I ...” Ava tried to speak but instead pointed forward. Sara heard a small crack in the bushes, she could see how that beast slowly approached them. It was not threatening, that beautiful beast had only been attracted to the smell of fresh meat.

 

“It's a Hippogriff…” Sara whispered completely surprised to see how, little by little, the beast stepped towards them. But he did not seem to want to attack them, he walked slowly sniffing the air.

 

“He must have smelled the meat.” Ava finally could speak and then slowly approached, trying to raise her hand so the hippogriff would smell her hand and take confidence. After the beast cocked its head, she nodded and took her wand to say a spell, causing the buckets of meat to approach the beast to eat.

.

“How did you know you should do that?” Sara narrowed her eyes, something curious and confused. So she just pulled out her wand and repeated the same thing.

 

“Hagrid left instructions on how to do it, I read it while you were at the Quidditch game.” Ava answered as she helped the beast, taking the pieces of meat and throwing them directly into his mouth. “He said we should do it like that, so he would not lose the habit of being with people.”

 

Sara's eyes twinkled as she understood everything. “This is…?”

 

“Buckbeak.” Ava answered smiling slightly, looking back at the creature. That half-horse, half- gryphon creature was really magnificent. Its feathers dark gray, almost like a stormy gray. His orange eyes. “My parents told me once that after the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, the day that the Dark Lord died, from that day Buckbeak hid in the forest looking for peace...”

 

“Hagrid must leave this to eat every few days.” Sara answered as she approached the creature as well, but this time she emulated what Ava had done, stretched out her hand and waited for him to give her acceptance to caress him. The creature nodded slowly and let her stroke his head. “They say you faced a giant, wow. How brave you are…”

 

Ava stared at that, it was really weird ... seeing two wild animals being completely docile. Of course she knew everything about Sara Lance. She had never seen her in that way before.

 

“They say that you’re very bad in some subjects...” Commented Ava raising an eyebrow, ready to continue with what she said but the smaller blonde interrupted her.

 

“You know, I didn’t expect less from you. You had to fuck the moment and...” Sara said but Ava interrupted her again.

 

“... But I found out that you’re very good at Care of Magical Creatures.” Ava added before Sara started with a typical discussion that had been almost daily since they had had to work together. “Do you plan to be something related to that after all this?... Hogwarts, I mean…”

 

Sara giggled, raising an eyebrow to see her with some surprise. “Do you suddenly care what I will be in life? Am I hallucinating? Ava Sharpe, Slytherin Super Star.”

 

Ava shrugged as she fed the beast, as if she easily gave up trying to have a fairly serious conversation with her. After all, she was right. It was not necessary. But after a few minutes, Sara's voice surprised Ava Sharpe as never before.

 

“I always thought it would be nice to see a dragon…” Said Sara, watching Buckbeak's delicate and strong gray plumage, just thinking about what this animal had lived. Surely so many adventures, and that was what she wanted. Adventure.

 

“Maybe next year...” Ava said as she gave another piece of meat to the animal, which screamed completely happy. “They say Hogwarts can host the Triwizard Tournament... Many years ago one of the challenges was about dragons, or something like that.”

 

Sara looked down as she caressed the creature gently, though trying to slightly hide the emotion that could bring. “I do not think so…”

 

“That's not very Gryffindor of you.”

 

While Ava fed the creature, Sara set about cleaning her plumage a little. Also caress him ... For a moment they both enjoyed the peace of not having to exchange more words until that was over.

 

“I always believed that a Gryffindor would end up being what everyone wants to be, a great Auror.”  Ava commented somewhat surprised, in the distance the cheering of some students was heard. The Quidditch game.

Ava gave a surprised giggle, shaking her head. Something that made Sara turn her head to see her.

 

“…And you?” Sara asked curiously, now wanting to know how much Ava intended of the future. The little Miss Perfect Girl of Slytherin, Queen of her Emerald House. Even though Alex Danvers was the main face of the Slytherin House, Ava was much more recognized. “You talk a lot about me, but what about you? What are you going to do after Hogwarts?”

 

Ava was surprised by that question, analyzing if it contained some sarcasm decided to answer. “Well ... I was thinking about...”

 

But she could not do it, because while they was in it, a screaming scared them. A Quidditch bludger, a round, jet black ball, made of iron, left the field and fell near the forest, making a scandal and crashing into some trees. But not only that, Buckbeak was frightened by this horrible noise and blow so he backed up and hit Ava causing her to fall backwards.

 

The blonde tried to move on the floor, but everything happened almost in slow motion. Sara's screams, Buckbeak's screams and everything went black slowly.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discover the truth  
> and find yourself in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it...  
> Sorry, there was a terrible storm, I don't have internet and I'm uploading this now.
> 
> My twitter is @avalancealot

**CHAPTER THREE: Revelations**

Everything was beginning to blur for her even before she fell to the ground and hit her head. The hours had passed too slowly for Sara, who was on the side of that stretcher in the Nursing of Mrs. Pomfrey.

 

Sara just sighed lowering her head and watching through the big window in that room, she went straight to the Quidditch Fields. The sunset began to fall slowly, causing the sun to hit directly on her face. Making those intense blue eyes shine even more.

 

She has been waiting there since they had found them at the entrance of the College. The blonde grimaced as she remembered the scolding she had received not just from Laurel, but from other teachers when she saw that she was carrying Ava. Everyone was beginning to whisper things, that she had attacked her.

 

 _“I didn’t do it, a bludger fell in the woods and...”_ Sara huffed as she remembered that attempt to explain what had happened, but no one had paid attention. Everyone was ready to judge her.

 

 

But those thoughts vanished when she heard a small gasp between pain and sleep.

 

Ava was starting to wake up, apparently the pain behind her head was present as well as the confusion of not understanding where the hell she was.

 

“Finally you wake up.” Said Sara, somewhat interested to see the Slytherin blonde blinking fast, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the evening light. In some way, it relieved her to see her finally wake up, so she wouldn’t have to excuse herself anymore and avoid being expelled. “I thought you were dead.”

 

“You wish…” Ava mumbled in her somewhat muffled voice, she was still a little asleep and dizzy. “Where we are?”

 

 

 

“We're in the Nursing Room.” Sara explained as she looked around to see all the beds next to each other.

 

Ava slowly got up on her bed but leaned back, feeling a bandage on the back of her neck and a throbbing pain that made her hiss in pain. “Ouch…What happened?”

 

“You hit your head really hard ... even I thought your big stupid head was strong enough but you're lucky it didn’t break like a damn egg.” Said Sara smiling sideways, somewhat mockingly. Ava just made a disgusted face with her lips and gently stroked her head which hurt.

 

“Damn it...” Ava complained.

 

“But you'll get well, you just have to rest tonight here and tomorrow you go back to your Common Room, that's what Madame Pomfrey ordered. Not without first meeting with McGonagall, she should know that I wasn’t the one who hurt you.” Sara clarified seriously.

 

 

“How do I know it wasn’t you?” Ava asked, narrowing her eyes. She knew that this was not the case, but she would not lose an opportunity to bother her.

 

“Come on, you know that was not like that!” Sara defended herself, settling down in her seat. Ava just smiled slightly sideways.

 

“So… if you want that, you have to do me a favor.” Ava asked, trying to sit properly, and removing the blankets that covered her.

 

“What?” Sara exclaimed, somewhat surprised and exasperated. “You can’t do that, I was the one who brought you here.”

 

“You’re in my spider web now, Sara Lance ... and you must help me.” Ava smiled sideways.

 

“That's sooo Slytherin of you…” Sara winced with her lips. “What do you want?”

 

“I want to get out of here ... now.” She asked.

 

“Madame Pomfrey would kill me.” Sara shook her head, crossing her arms. “She told me that you must spend the night here, and we are forbidden to roam the halls at night. Remember?”

 

“I do. I’m a prefect. Remember, butt head?” Ava defended herself.

 

“Well, I will not do it.” Sara was still with her stubborn pose.

 

“Madame Pomfrey will not notice ... she's not even here. I hate being here, I need my place. I need my bed, my stuff… I just-” Ava exclaimed almost in a scream but then her voice diminished little by little, swallowing her pride. “I don’t want and I can’t be in here ... I don’t like it. I just… Lance…”

 

Sara just stared at her, noticing Ava's discomfort in that place. Maybe before she hadn’t noticed but now Sara could see in her look, in her face, her  discomfort to be in  there. That room so huge, so empty. So cold

 

“Fine.” Sara sighed at Ava's astonished look. “But if they find us, I swear I'm going to say it was YOU, because you insisted. And if you deny it, I swear I'm going to break your face. I don’t care if you're hurt...” She said pointing at her with her index finger.

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Ava nodded quickly and got up from the bed, but when she was about to take a step forward, she felt a dizziness that made her stumble and Sara, quickly, took it avoiding it to fall. “Auch…”

 

“You're an idiot, huh.” Sara complained as they walked, taking her and carrying her to keep her from falling. “You're still weak, you've hit your head after a Hippogriff pushed you and you flew through the air ... and still you think you're cocky enough to get up as if nothing happened.” Sara grumbled as they walked out of the room slowly, trying to Don’t  draw the attention of Madame Ponfrey who slept.

 

“I’m Slytherin.” Ava replied as they walked slowly out of the infirmary, reaching one of the long corridors. The dim lights began to fade slowly, at least they had a few minutes to reach the entrance of the Dungeons, where the Slytherin Common Room began.

 

“You just pray that no one will catch us.” Sara asked as they walked through the place, everything seemed quite calm for now.

 

“I thought you were the one who broke the rules, being all rebel and that stuff.” Ava said and pointed to where to turn. According to the calculations of Ava, who knew the castle perfectly or rather, duty of the Prefects, were closer and closer.

 

“It's not funny if I do it by helping you.” Sara grimaced as they walked down the stairs in the Hall, but then stopped when they felt some fast steps. Both watch each other and then walked quickly to hide behind one of the nearby statues, listening to some voices that were approaching more and more. “We're doomed.”

 

Both hid behind a large statue of a gargoyle in the middle of that dark corridor, waiting for no one to discover them. Both remained crouched, hidden in the darkness.

 

“I hate you, Sharpe.” Sara whispered.

 

“You're squeezing me...” Ava said in pain as she felt the pressure but Sara squeezed her mouth with her hand, silencing her words as she heard several footsteps approaching. Both were surprised to see who turned down that hall, both women wore two different Winter robes.

 

“So, what happened to your sister?” The Slytherin brunette asked, watching the Gryffindor woman with some concern. They both stayed against the wall, looking around in case anyone approached.

 

“Sara keeps getting in trouble...” Laurel said as she walked down that hall and then stood near one of the doors to the Dungeons, Dinah who was next to her was standing watching Laurel a little bit worried. “But she said she hasn’t done anything. That was an accident.”

 

“I hope so.” Dinah Drake said with a grin on her lips, which made Laurel raise one of her eyebrows looking for explanation to those words. “I mean, Ava is a great student and one of the best, as well as a great friend. I wouldn’t like for everything to end in a bad way for her, or for your sister to be expelled.”

 

“I know, but apparently everything about the bludger is true. One of those wicked stupid balls shot out and hit the trees in the forest…” Laurel said sighing something worried, looking back. In those moments, Dinah took her right hand and caressed it gently, which Laurel responded with a slight smile.

 

At that moment, Sara's and Ava's eyes opened so wide that they looked like they were going to pop out, even with one of Sara's hands covering Ava's mouth. For a moment, she was grateful that Sara would cover her mouth or she will let  go a huge cry of surprise.

 

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Dinah smiled at her and continued with those gentle caresses between them, but then they parted to feel somewhat uncomfortable.

 

“Thanks for this, you know?” Laurel leaned over to leave a soft caress on Dinah's soft cheek, who closed her eyes at that caress. Hoping it would last much longer than she expected.

 

“When will it be the moment when we can be at peace, you and me?”

 

“I think they still believe that we hate each other.” Laurel slowly removed her hand with some regret and stepped back, sighing deeply. The love she felt for Dinah started a long time ago, and it was incredible that everything started as an eternal hatred between them for a very bad confusion with Dinah's ex-boyfriend. A blond and rough Slytherin boy named Vincent.

 

“Probably the best.” Dinah watched the green eyes of her beloved and bit her lower lip, could easily notice the regret of having to let go but also felt hope that in a moment, everything would end. “This is our last year, Laurel.”

 

“I know...” Laurel leaned over to leave a short kiss on her lips, so short that both of them were left wanting so much more ... and then she walked away. “Soon we can be ourselves. Together.”

 

Both smiled at that and the Gryffindor Prefect, began to walk away slowly looking for students out of bed, while the Slytherin girl smiled and then went inside that door ready to enter the Common Room. But those who were there were the two blondes completely surprised, amazed by what they had witnessed.

 

Something sincerely, completely, impossible.

 

“What the hell...” Sara said when they were alone again. Finally, she was able to release Ava and move away from where they were hiding. The Gryffindor girl landed in the middle of that corridor and looked both ways, unable to understand. “Did I just go all crazy or ...?”

 

Ava was going to respond when they heard footsteps again, this time they were not going to take any chances. Sara took Ava and accompanied her to the entrance of the Dungeons, hoping to return safely to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Neither of them could sleep well that night. Ava because the pain behind her neck was annoying, the wound behind her head still hurt. And Sara ... well, it was kind of hard to sleep when you think your sister is dating a girl ... from Slytherin ... and she has not told you anything. Why would Laurel hide something like that from her? Did she not trust her?

 

Sara opened her eyes at dawn, the sun was directly on her face so she moaned when she woke up little by little. She was waking up to sit on her bed, but then blinking quickly, somewhat tired, surprised to see her brunette friend in front of her. Watching her curiously.

 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Sam said as she finished buttoning her white shirt, and taking her scarlet and gold tie. “How was your night? I felt you were coming back at dawn ... Always breaking the rules, Lance.”

 

 

“Shut up...” Sara growled something tired while yawning. Sam just rolled her eyes and started tying her tie while watching Sara get up so she could get dressed. “It's not what it seems.”

 

“What happened then?” Sam asked, curious.

 

“You don’t want to know ..." Sara growled and began to dress. Sam decided not to insist too much on that and just let Sara go on with her routine, while she brush her hair. After a few minutes they both walked through the corridors going directly to the Great Hall to have breakfast. The two approached the seats of Gryffindor, where they saw Kara, Zari, Lena, Ray and Nate in a pretty animated talk. The two sat next to them, who seemed happy to see them. However, those who didn’t seem very happy were the students of Slytherin, who watched Sara with some disgust.

 

 

“Sara!” Everyone exclaimed.

 

“Hi, guys.” The blonde smiled for her friends, sitting between Ray and Nate who seemed happy to see her. As if they expected not to do it anymore.

 

“Why are you so excited?” Sara asked as she took a big cup of steaming coffee in front of her, some juice and other treats that were there every day.

 

“We thought we wouldn’t see you today...” Ray said with a grimace.

 

“I know, big day yesterday.” Sara winced remembering everything that had happened the previous day. But then her face lit up at the thought of something: “But nobody has told me how the game came out ... How was it?”

 

“Cool! We won!” Sam exclaimed, completely excited by what she had experienced the previous day. “Kara showed off in yesterday's match, even though we almost lost ... Everything went well!”

 

“Really?” Sara asked smiling, taking some sweet pastries. Sara looked at Kara who was smiling rather blushing.

 

“Kara was brilliant, she managed to keep the match very well.” Lena said completely proud of Kara, smiling and looking at her happily. It was very obvious that this woman felt something else for the blonde Danvers.

 

“I did what I could…” Kara answered with a shrug, but then chuckled as she felt Sam's pat on her back.

 

“I'm very proud of you, Kara.” Sara told her by being completely honest, smiling for her. “I know you've struggled to be a good captain, and you've done it. I'm sorry I wasn’t there to see you…”

 

“It was great, even if we lost.” Nate said with a grimace, but Ray patted her best friend on the shoulder who nodded, Nate had tried hard in that game. He was a Beater.

 

“So, what happened to Ava?" Amaya asked curiously as she bite some cinnamon buns, now everyone paid attention and looked directly at Sara at the same time. The blonde just swallowed when she saw all the piercing and expectant glances of her friends.

 

 

“Well ... nothing.” Sara murmured, shrugging.

 

Sam gave an ironic snort and made a face. “Come on, it's imposible… Tell us what happened ... I saw that you two went together to the Forest, but then I didn’t know anything else until some Second Year students saw you come in with her completely unconscious and injured.”

 

“Fine!” Sara sighed. “We were in the woods doing the tasks that Hagrid left, when a Bludger hit the forest. The creature that we cared for got scared and hit her so hard... She left her completely unconscious, so I took her and brought her to the Castle.”

 

“So it didn’t happen like everyone is saying it?” Ray asked, somewhat worried. Amaya seemed to sigh much more relaxed now that she knew what they were saying was not true.

 

“What did they say?” Sara asked curious and somewhat afraid to know. Not for others, but for her future in Hogsmeade.

 

Everyone looked at each other.

 

“Some are saying you attacked her...” Kara whispered worriedly, you could see her face.

 

“Others say it was mutual, but Ava was worst…” Sam grimaced as shetook some delicious bun, she glanced sideways at the Slytherin table that seemed to glare at Gryffindor, clearly expecting some kind of explanation of the blonde by her beloved Prefect.

 

But the moment they all started talking at the same time and asking Sara things to almost overwhelm her, silence reigned at some tables when everyone noticed that Ava Sharpe was slowly entering the Great Hall, wearing her typical Slytherin uniform. The blonde sighed when she noticed all the stares in her, she just stood proud and with a firm step, she approached towards the Gryffindor table, directly towards Sara Lance.

 

Even the Slytherin students were amazed.

 

“Sharpe... Apparently you're not as dead as they say.” Said Sara smiling sideways to see the woman much better, that meant less trouble for her.

 

“Always the same, Lance...” Ava said when standing in front of her. “I think you and I should talk…”

 

“About what?” Sara frowned as she devoured some cupcakes.

 

“Are you sure you want to talk about it here?” Ava raised an eyebrow when she saw everyone at the table watching her curiously, and not just at the Gryffindor table and her friends, but almost half the room. Sara quickly remembered everything they had witnessed the night before, so she nodded. She drank her pumpkin juice quickly and took some cupcakes, before the surprised look of her friends who couldn’t say anything. Just watching Sara get up quickly and Ava following behind her.

 

“So?” Sara asked a little curiously.

 

“I spoke with Alex Danvers, about everything that happened yesterday…” Ava said, explaining as they walked through the long corridors of that huge castle. Sara stopped completely surprised by it, Sara could not have been able to tell her everything.

“NOT about that.” Ava clarified quickly to reassure the blonde, Sara sighed in relief. “I told her you didn’t hit me, and it was an accident. Hagrid was able to verify what happened, in addition to finding the remains by the Bludger's blow.”

 

“And all that when it happened?” Sara looked confused.

 

“While you were sleeping like a pig.” Ava replied turning her eyes. “I’m used to get up early. Remember?”

 

Sara just kept quiet and followed her until they reached the outskirts of the Castle, in the Quidditch Field. Apparently there were not many students at that time, so they took the opportunity to sit somewhere comfortable enough.

 

“So…” Sara looked around. “I'm not punished?”

 

“McGonagall says you are not, but you must behave in these months or both will end without going to Hogsmeade for years. And the truth is that I want to go… this is my last year.” Ava said with a grimace as she watched as the day began to cloud little by little.

 

Sara was silent for a moment, enjoying that. But of course, she had to blow up that perfect bubble. “Why are we here?”

 

“It seemed like a good place to talk about what we witnessed last night.” Ava said crossing her arms and watching Sara sigh, remembering that moment. Sara had been trying so hard to forget it but the truth is that it was impossible, it was obvious.

 

“What we saw is impossible...” Sara said with a grimace as she grabbed some grass and cut it with her hands, throwing it aside. Ava just sighed, shaking her head, hoping that this was a damn hallucination because of the blow she got long ago.

 

“I don’t think so ... This is impossible but…” Ava said, and then cleared her throat at Sara's expectant look. “I mean, Dinah hates her. She’s one of my great friends, she would never hide something like that from us…”

 

“Laurel hates her too ... I remember on vacation she kept saying how much she hated Dinah ruined her favorite subjects.” Sara narrowed her eyes without understanding and then shook her head.

 

“Yeah… Right?” Ava nodded, surprised. How is it that it ended in that way?

 

Sara took a moment to think, before responding with the first incoherence that crossed her mind. “She wants to hurt her... or something like that. This is a trap, a wicked game.”

 

Ava grimaced, frowning. She had the big hit in her head but Sara seemed to be the one who was raving now. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Dinah is playing with her ... It must be a very bad joke from your people.” Sara said something upset, thinking about the possibility that Dinah would hurt her sister ... Sara couldn’t allow it. “You Slytherin people always do those things. Playing with people.”

 

“Don’t you think there's a chance she really love her?” Ava asked, searching for the most coherent explanatio. “I mean, it's hard ... between Slytherin's and Gryffindors...”

 

“Slytherins and Gryffindors have never been together.” Sara answered quickly, she had not remembered since she had arrived to see two students from both houses, being close to each other. It was natural to hate each other.

 

Ava waited a few seconds before asking something that had annoyed her since she heard it. “What do you mean, we always do those things? Don’t you mean YOUR people?”

 

Sara turned to see her, annoyed. “Sharpe, please. Don’t be so hypocritical…”

 

“Excuse me?” Ava got up from where she was, and to something more exasperated. As usual. “As long as I remember, you and your people are the ones who started making my life so hard since I got here.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sara frowned. She remembered thanks to Alex the other day, but she hoped that Ava wouldn0t do it anymore.

 

“I see, you don’t remember ... I’ll tell you."

 

 

 

** FLASHBACK **

 

 

 “Finally.” Said that happy 11 year old blonde girl walked very animated down that hall, enjoying that new place, how magical it was. Just thinking about being able to meet some Hogwarts ghosts, some living painting, or even Peeves excited her. **Amazing.**

 

 

She was on her way with the others, waiting to be chosen for a House. Her mother and sister had been Gryffindors, Sara smiled at the sight of some students running by her side, watching as they carried some brooms, watching them wear their scarlet suits to the Quidditch Field. Everything was perfect until she accidentally collided with that blonde of the same age as her. The tallest blonde in front of her.

 

“Hey.” Said the tallest girl in front of her, she looked a little serious then smiled a little bit. “Be careful, you can hurt yourself.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Sara winced, her blue eyes shining brightly. You could tell she was very excited and Ava could feel identified with that.

 

“It's okay...” Ava admitted and sighed turning around, watching Sara take place at her side. At least now she knew someone in there. “I'm also a little anxious too…”

 

“I'm Ava Sharpe, by the way.” Ava extended her hand to what Sara didn't understand because of so much formality, but still, she shook her hand with a smile.

 

“Sara Lance.”

 

Both smiled and started walking among so many students wearing their black tunic. Soon they would be chosen.

 

“Do you know where you're going?” Sara asked something curious, this time it was her first time for everything. “You know...”

 

Ava grimaced, shaking her head. “No… I mean, I’m not sure.”

 

Before they could say anything else, Professor Longbottom appeared to take them directly to the Great Hall, where the Sorting Hat was. They all seemed very anxious, others looked like small cute animals about to be attacked.

 

One by one, they were called before the Sorting Hat to send them to their corresponding House. The decision of some was quick, like choosing Leonard Snart to Slytherin, or John Constantine. But others took a little longer, as was the case of Ray Palmer, who despite having a brave heart and being an exceptional friend, was very intelligent and insightful.

 

Sara waited expectantly for her name, Laurel seemed to look at her anxiously from her seat at the Gryffindor table… but suddenly both heard a strong: **AVA SHARPE!**

 

Both blondes looked at each other again, and despite being very nervous, Ava sighed deeply taking courage and walked towards the Sorting Hat. Professor Longbottom smiled kindly at the child and took the hat in his hands, placing it gently on Ava's head.

For a few seconds, the hat whispered some stuff that only Ava could hear. But from Ava's face, it seemed that the girl was surprised by the things it said.

 

But after a few seconds, the hat shouted: **“SLYTHERIN!”**

Ava smiled to see how the Slytherin members applauded proudly at that definition, and in part felt a great relief to have been sent to that house. Her whole family had belonged there. Suddenly Ava looked at the first person who had spoken to her in that place, who smiled slightly.

  
  
Now it was something definitive, now if she started her life at Hogwarts.

  
  
Sara sighed deeply, knowing that her destiny was completely different. She would never be accepted in Slytherin. At the moment Sara was chosen, the hat shouted **GRYFFINDOR** and everyone in that house began to cheer loudly.

 

And while Sara walked towards her table, she looked directly at Ava who saw her in the same way. Both blue eyes collided… Perhaps feeling some sadness, but then vanished when felt the pats of her classmates on her back.

 

“Hello! I'm Sam, and she's Kara…” Said an excited little brunette girl with hazel eyes, next to a blonde.

 

The path of Ava and Sara had not been reunited until the first class of potions arrived. Both had been anxious in their respective homes, with their new friends. But the first class you have at Hogwarts, defines a lot of how you start your year and your new life.

 

Ava stood up with a big smile and observed herself in the mirror, wearing her big black robe with the green edges, the emerald color of her new home. All her life she had heard about Hogwarts, but living it was very different.

 

After having breakfast and getting to know more about two girls I had met there, Valentina Vostok and Cassandra Savage. The three girls walked through the place to the Potions class, since Horace Slughorn retired a second time they had hired a new Professor. Before entering that class, she was able to see a blonde and freckled girl come quickly with her big black robe, with some scarlet edges.

 

“Hey!” Sara greeted with a big smile, those freckles looked really adorable. Her smile showed how excited she was for her first class, like Ava.

 

“Hi...” Ava replied with a smile, noticing that the blonde sighed deeply, relieved to have arrived. “You're okay?”

 

“Peachy.” Sara answered, arranging her new wand in one of her long pockets. She looked up to see the taller girl. “And you? How was your first night in Slytherin?”

 

“Very good.” She answered gratefully. “I met two girls, they seem kind. How about you?”

 

“Great, I met some really cool guys and girls.” Sara opened her huge blue eyes, excited. “Also my sister is in the second year, so it's good to meet someone in here.”

 

“Yes, I guess.” Ava smiled slightly, she had no one there. But still she had managed to make friends with someone, and that wasn’t so bad.

 

“It was also a big banquet, I hadn’t eaten like that in years.” Sara put a hand on her belly, making Ava laugh. At those moments, while both entered the class together, Valentina and Cassandra approached her hissing between yes, astonished to see her enter with that Gryffindor.

 

“Ava.” Valentina said with a more reluctant look, perhaps looking with some disgust at the little Sara, who rolled her eyes. “We have to start the class, I want to assume that you will come with us. Slytherins. Like you.”

 

Valentina's eyes said everything, made Ava and even Sara feel uncomfortable.

 

“Sure, right away.” Ava replied and then looked at Sara, to present her to her new friends. “She’s Sara-”

 

“We know who you are.” Valentina answered quickly, ignoring her. She just turned on her heels and headed for her almost exclusive seats, leaving Sara there.

 

Ava simply didn’t understand anything, just gave an apologetic look to little Sara. “See you later…”

 

Ava frowned as she sat next to them, unable to understand her behavior. But just when she was about to ask about that, Cassandra spoke.

 

“How can you even engage in a minimal conversation with a Gryffindor? Especially with that... girl.” Cassandra said a little disgusted, Valentina made a face of displeasure.

 

“Why not?” Ava seemed somewhat worried. “She’s cool.”

 

“Why not?” Valentina snorted. “Because she’s a Gryffindor, because they spend their time bothering us and humiliating us whenever they can. They’re cocky people who only live to be praised by others.”

 

“I hate them.” Cassandra growled. “They made my father's life impossible. I just hope the years go by to play Quidditch and break their faces so hard.”

 

“But she doesn’t look like that… I mean…” Ava said and then turned her head, watching Sara take a seat between a brunette and a blonde girl. She had been good to her, or at least the short time they talked.

 

Ava just sighed, turning her gaze to her classmates who didn’t seem to agree with it. Before they could continue discussing about it, the new Potions professor came into the room, greeting the new students.

 

The class started pretty well to tell the truth, everything seemed to be going and Ava seemed more excited than ever. She took a little Aconite, a plant also known as Wolfsbane and poured it into the cauldron. Valentina beside her, giggled to see how that reaction to release a great violet vapor that made them smile fascinated. However, a few seconds later the steam began to mix with some smoke which caused them to get confused, the smell of scorching seemed to abound. No one understood what was happening until some students started laughing, which made Ava realize it instantly.

 

The edge of her beloved robe, the emerald green began to burn and catch fire. None of the students had experience casting spells, so that some students quickly took the nearest non-flammable liquid and threw it directly to her, making her completely soaked. And it didn’t seem to be water, the liquid was sticky, green and really unpleasant ... **_Flobberworm mucus._**

 

Ava looked up, completely devastated when she noticed that some Gryffindors were beginning to laugh. Not just them, the whole class ... Even their new 'friends'. Ava could not resist the embarrassment and the pain, everything was too ... shameful. The Professor entered the class, approached her and told her to go straight to Madame Pomfrey or to take a shower, completely feeling sorry for the girl.

She just walked quickly avoiding the funny giggles among the students, but before leaving, something that she heard left her completely disillusioned. **_“Well done, Sara.”_** Ava listened before running away, completely embarrassed. But above all, disappointed.

 

Ava went straight to the corridors quickly, trying to avoid the funny looks of the others until someone started to run after her until she reached her.

 

 _“Hey… Wait ... Are you okay? Let me help you…”_ Said the girl with dark hair, almost reddish. “That was horrible, it was not fair for you.  Let me go with you.”

 

“I don’t want your help.” Ava replied feeling her voice tear with anger, pain, shame. They both started walking quickly towards the Slytherin Common Room.

 

“It doesn’t matter, I'll do it anyway.” The girl of about twelve years walked next to her. “I don’t like bullies, I've been here for a year and I still can’t tolerate them, once I went all wild with one, I kicked his ass. I was suspended for about a month .... But you should have seen how he was after that.” She smiled.

 

The girl seemed to try to get closer to Ava, and when she told that, it made her smile a little. When they reached the Common Room, she simply avoided talking to anyone who crossed her path. No one dared to make fun while the girl was with Ava.

 

Ava went straight to the showers and it took a long, long time to remove all that substance from her blonde hair. She sighed once she felt clean enough to get out of the shower. She found some new and clean clothes against her door, which supposed the girl had left. After changing and drying her hair with a simple short spell, she left the bathroom to find the girl waiting in her bunk.

 

“I know it's not my problem but ... When you was taking a shower… I talked to the Slytherin’s Headmaster, I told her what had happened and she agreed to be able to change rooms, since those two girls don’t seem like the best friends in the world. Right?” The girl asked, somewhat embarrassed. Maybe because she had meddled where no one called her, but she understood what it was like to be alone in a new place. Completely alone. “We have a vacancy in my room, the girl who was sleeping with us got Dragonpox, so she will not come for the whole year…”

 

“Thank you, really thank you very much...” She tried to thank the girl, but understood that she had never asked her name. “Sorry, I didn’t even ask your name and you're here helping me. I’m an idiot.”

 

“I'm Alexandra Danvers.” The girl smiled and shook her hand to squeeze Ava's quickly in greeting. “But you can call me Alex.”

 

Ava simply smiled slightly and nodded, taking her big suitcase ready to move out of the room.

 

 

 

** NOW **

 

 

 

“That wasn’t what happened…” Sara replied, frowning.

 

“Come on, you made my first day a nightmare. A huge, sticky and horrible nightmare.” Ava exclaimed, shaking her head. It had been six years of that but Ava still felt the distrust of meeting people. “Even when I was nice to you...”

 

“I didn’t do anything against you!” Sara replied, again. She got up from the floor, seeing Ava with some confusion. “I didn’t do that spell against you…”

 

“Sara…”

 

“No, really. It wasn’t against you ... Everything went out of control.”

 

 

** FLASHBACK **

** SARA’S POV **

 

 

Sara settled into place next to Sam and Kara, who seemed somewhat curious about their first class at that school. The blonde watchedr Ava who looked just like her, but those two malicious harpies watched her with hate.

 

“What's wrong, freckles?” Sam asked when she saw Sara looking thoughtful, so the blonde blinked quickly.

 

“Why do you mean?” Sara asked.

 

“I see you're looking at those two Slytherins. Did they do something to you?” Sam seemed somewhat worried, and perhaps a little annoyed.

 

“No, of course not ... Just mean looks and death wishes and some comments not very pleasant.”

 

“That’s much better.” Sam said, sighing. “Since I got in the Hogwarts Express, they made my trip a nightmare.”

 

“Really?” Now Sara seemed a little more annoyed. “Did they bother you?”

 

“Yeah ... But  it was like ... you know. Mean stuf… Like I’m an “mudblood”. “Half-breed” ... things like that.” Sam looked down somewhat embarrassed, but then shrugged. “I'm used to it, my parents ... Well ... it's a difficult story. My parents and my grandparents were tortured by Death Eaters, my family was persecuted since Lord Voldemort came to power, and then, when he was reborn and resumed.”

 

Sara was completely shocked about that, especially in the face of the badness and lack of empathy of those two girls who did not mind hurting Sam, with everything that had happened. But above all, because she was one too. Because her dad was a muggle. Since they had left the United States so that her mother could succeed, if not, she would be in Ilvermony. Her anger was increasing... More and more.

 

“They barely knew who I was, well ... they started teasing me. Being mean.” She shrugged once more and then grimaced, looking for her cauldron to one side to accommodate her magic stuff.

 

“They have no right to say that.” Sara growled, annoyed. Even though she was a good and kind girl, something she hated injustice. But when heard the laughter of those two girls ... Laughter of happiness, laughter ... Laughter that surely had enjoyed making fun of Sam. Of an innocent girl. This was the last straw.

 

Despite being a good girl, Sara was quite Sara squeezed her hands tightly until she took her wand, pulling it out slowly and secretly, she whispered pointing to those two girls: **_“Incendio.”_**

 

Maybe burning a little of their robes would at least balance things a bit, the revenge wasn’t good but those girls didn’t deserve to stay like that. However, Sara didn’t even have experience in terms of spells ... and without wishing, she ended up setting the wrong robe on fire.

 

Before she even managed to react, the robe that burned had been that of Ava Sharpe and there ... That's when it all began. When all the laughter began to occupy the room. When the mockery was present when she saw Ava Sharpe covered in green mucus, when the guilt took over her heart a little.

 

Sara tried to apologize, but in those moments she heard behind her. _“Well done, Sara.”_

** NOW **

 

 

“That's what happened.” Sara answered, crossing her arms. She expected Ava to say something, almost six years had passed and none had managed to overcome it. Despite evade each other, despite forgetting little by little, it was something that had remained in their minds unconsciously.

 

After a minute of silence, Ava let out a sad giggle. “Yeah, sure…”

 

 

“I'm serious.” Sara defended herself, not expecting her to believe her but at least if she hoped to be able to express herself, to be honest with her. It didn’t matter if Ava believed her or not ... It was the truth. Her truth.

 

“It doesn’t matter anyway...” Ava commented something hurt, trying to look tough than she was. Trying to prove that it hadn’t affected her in her childhood, but even though it had hurt her and affected her to meet new people… She overcame that. But at least that was how she had met Alex, Dinah, Nora, even though the latter also had a problem in establishing relationships ... She had made new friends. Her life had changed so much.

 

“Maybe it doesn’t matter, but at least it's a closure.” Sara explained before starting to walk and leaving Ava there, somewhat thoughtful. Now ... everything was beginning to have another meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it...  
> Sorry, there was a terrible storm, I don't have internet and I'm uploading this now.
> 
> My twitter is @avalancealot


	4. Rough game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it...  
> If I do not get back here it's because I died, because ... tomorrow I have to meet my mother-in-law. Wish me luck, haha.
> 
> My twitter is @avalancealot

**CHAPTER FOUR: “ROUGH GAME”**

 

 

“Maybe it doesn’t matter, but at least it's a closure.” Sara explained before starting to walk and leaving Ava there, somewhat thoughtful. Now ... everything was beginning to have another meaning.

 

 

Ava crossed her arms in her chest, watching as Sara withdrew from that place. As her black robe hit her heels, as the wind made her blond hair dance.

Just a moment in the past that had happened, six years. Six years of hatred, six years of avoiding each other. What had she gained with the two of them doing that? Just… Nothing.

Besides, this was her last year...

 

“Fine!”. Ava said suddenly, after a few seconds of silence seeing the Gryffindor woman at the moment she surprised surprisingly when she saw herself and turned to see her.

 

“What do you mean?” Sara frowned. It was too obvious but Sara didn’t have time to guess what Ava wanted to say or not.

 

Ava shook her head and sighed, raising her hands. “Can we just have peace? All this is ... exhaustive… It's really tiresome to have to be discussing this every day we have to see each other, until our punishment is over.”

 

Sara couldn’t understand what she was referring to, but little by little she understood. She sighed and then looked back at Ava, nodding. “Yeah… We can do it.”

 

“Now we have a Divination class that reaaally, I don’t want to participate. But I have to.” Ava raised an eyebrow and was encouraged to smile, very slightly, and began to walk.

 

“Our next Quidditch game is against Slytherin.” Sara raised her voice to get her attention, and what she means. Ava turned to see her this time. Sara smiled sideways. “Do you think you can continue to comply with this treatment of having peace?”

 

“We'll see, Lance...” Ava said and started walking again, leaving the blonde behind. “We'll see…”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam grimaced as she tried to read that text in the book, but it was impossible to concentrate if you couldn’t even understand what this was all about. She sighed watching her Bathilda Bagshot's ** _‘A History of Magic’_** book on that long table in the Great Hall.

 

The one that knew more on this subject, was Nate, all the day he spent talking about how important and interesting it was to know more about the magical past. But unfortunately, he was in Herbology class.

 

Zari, Lena and Ray were busy in their Transformation class so they couldn’t help her that time. Sara was with Ava trying to complete their punishment hours, Amaya was accompanying Kara with her workouts at the Quidditch Fields.

 

She sighed deeply, thinking how doomed she was. Why wasn’t she in the Quidditch field training? Because she had to finish that job once and for all. If she wanted to be an Auror after Hogwarts, she should be good enough in History of Magic and be able to get a good mark on her N.E.W.T. exams.

 

She flipped another page to read the next, when she noticed that someone was leaving a big cup of hot chocolate in front of her. She smiled when she saw it, hoping to see some of her friends there, willing to help her or even keep her company, but when she looked up she could only see a familiar face but nothing nice to see.

 

“Studying or just hanging out over here to avoid classes?” The girl asked as she sat in front of her, crossing her arms to see what Sam was doing, but the brunette just narrowed her eyes and settled into her seat.

 

“That doesn’t concern you.” Sam replied sharply, turning her gaze to that book again. Alex took her own cup of hot chocolate between her hands, looking around as Ava in the distance and Sara were slowly bringing the huge Halloween pumpkins. Pumpkins that floated in the air and rose on the roof.

 

“What are you studying, grumpy?” Alex asked curiously, blowing the steam that came from her hot chocolate. Sam avoided answering, so Alex, in the absence of an answer, just leaned over to read the cover of that book. “ _…‘A History of Magic’_ ... Good book.”

 

“I didn’t ask you.” The brunette growled, her nose buried in the old pages.

 

“If you want I can help you, I have had the best grades in History of Magic and...” She offered with good will, something curious.

 

Exhausted, Sam looked up to see Alex. “Didn’t I make it clear to you that I don’t want your help?”

 

“Several times.” Alex admitted with a grimace, posing her elbow on the table and resting her face in her own hand.

 

Sam was about to answer that with some insult or something, but she was just so tired. She was exhausted, studying something that she tried to understand for herself ... Didn’t have the strength to continue arguing with her.

 

Alex, noticing that the brunette didn’t respond with sarcasm, agreed to continue asking: “What are you studying so…?”

 

“Something about gargoyles and stuff and...” Sam sighed a little tired, rubbing her eyes. “…other stuff.”

 

“The Gargoyle Strike of 1911?” Alex asked, frowning.

 

 

Sam raised her gaze directly to Alex's, between surprised and ... maybe curious about her intellect. “Yes ... How do you know that?”

 

“Let me see...” Alex muttered moving aside to read, not noticing the discomfort grimace that was on the face of the brunette. “Oh, yeah… Yup.”

 

“Are you going to explain it or are you going to keep saying 'oh yeah'?” Sam frowned, so Alex just smiled slightly sideways. Danvers settled down and set her cup aside.

 

“The Gargoyle Strike of 1911 was a wildcat strike of gargoyles that occurred in 1911.” Alex explained.

 

“Yeah, I managed to figure it out for myself, even if it surprised you.” Sam said ironically, squinting. What could a gargoyle claim?

 

Alex giggled. “A wildcat strike refers to the stopping of work by unionized workers without authorization from the union. They were claiming for some things they thought they deserved, and if you ask me, they were right. The gargoyles were winning, but then it happened that…”

 

Alex let Sam finish that sentence, but the brunette watched her without knowing what to say.

 

“Did they start singing like in the Disney movie?”

 

“Come on, try to think…”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Don’t forget I'm a prefect…”

 

She went on explaining that event little by little so that she could understand it, and even though Sam was very reluctant to be near her, to even be sharing the same oxygen ... She decided to listen to her, keeping silence and taking that chocolate cup between her hands, while Alex explained all that incredible success.

 

* * *

 

 

“Now, hurry up...” Ava said as she entere in that great room carrying some boxes, almost preventing her sight. Sara followed her carrying the huge and last pumpkins, which were floating behind them thanks to the _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ spell.

 

“Stop bossing me.” Sara growled as well as Ava, carrying several boxes as well. Both sighed relaxed as they were deposited on one of the long tables of the great Hall, noting how the pumpkins were still floating.

 

Sara stretched her arms and her back as she left those boxes, and in doing so she could not help but see that room. It was somewhat empty, there weren’t many people but at the back she could distinguish…. She watched expectantly, watching Alex Danvers approach Sam as if trying to talk to her, but Sam seemed ready to incinerate her.

 

Sara smiled, she was so bored that seeing something interesting was something new.

 

“What's wrong with you?” Ava asked, crossing her arms and approaching her. “Why aren’t you helping me?”

 

Sara cocked her head so that Ava could see the two girls, who seemed to exchange some words. They couldn’t hear what they said, they were too far away. But it was obvious that Sam didn’t want the Slytherin girl nearby.

 

“What's wrong with those two?” Ava asked, now curious. Both were expectant, Alex seemed somewhat uncomfortable but decided, Sam seemed really tired. But none of them did anything, they just stayed there to observe them.

 

“Oh, here it comes...” Sara seemed somewhat expectant, not to say excited. She was so bored, it wasn’t bad to see some action when she had to behave herself. Her rebellious soul didn’t rest. “Sam is going to hit her so bad…”

 

“What's wrong with you? AGAIN.” Ava asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her a quick poke. Although she wasn’t going to deny that she was really curious to see the outcome of that situation, but not so.

 

“Oh, come on. We don’t fight anymore... for now.” Sara grimaced, watching Ava for a moment. “At least let me have fun with something.”

 

“Shut up.” Ava was silent for a moment, but then turned around so she could go snooping around in the boxes, some streamers, bats and stuff like that that they had brought from Fred Weasley's store. “Alex would kick her ass.”

 

Sara grimaced but then smiled, taking one last look at her friend as Alex rose from her seat and sat next to her. That was a breakthrough.

 

Sara went to see how Ava loved those pumpkins that rose in the sky quickly, beginning to float on the roof. Both smiled when they heard some malicious giggles, part of that spell. Sara took out her wand to aim at the streamers, and some bats that rose in the air and adorned that roof for that festive day.

 

**Halloween.**

 

“Wow.” Sara said as she watched the pumpkins float merrily, and listened as some people around her were as astonished as she was.

 

“It looks good, right?” Ava seemed really proud.

 

“It's not bad...” Sarah admitted, avoiding saying anything else. They both walked away from that huge Great Hall and out to the main entrance. “Soon we will be free from all this stupid punishment.”

 

Ava said nothing, simply nodded slowly. Who would have said that she and Sara Lance could last a whole month without tearing all their hair off their heads? Just one more month was needed ... just another month.

 

* * *

 

 

The great hall had filled with people at dinner time. All the students were at their respective long tables, waiting for the banquet. You could hear the murmur of thousands of voices talking, talking and being surprised at the second that appeared before them that huge banquet.

 

Sara and her friends smiled when they saw that huge banquet, full of sandwiches, cakes in the shape of pumpkins, other bat-shaped cookies and more.

 

“This is amazing!” Kara exclaimed, somewhat amused to see some stuffed, pumpkin-shaped donuts. She didn’t hesitate to take one of them and bite it. Sam did the same and looked for some pumpkin juice, rolling her eyes with pleasure as she bite into one of the cupcakes.

 

“Every year is better.” Sara answered as she devoured some sandwiches and nodded.

 

“You’ve adorned the place very well!” Sam said, looking up at the ceiling, as some pumpkins moved from one side to the other, some candles lit up and bats flew around the ceiling. “Nice.”

 

“It's beautiful, Sara.” Amaya added.

 

“I wasn’t alone.” Sara admitted as she drank some pumpkin juice and then set it aside. “Ava helped a lot in fact.”

 

Sam, Kara and Amaya looked at each other somewhat surprised.

 

“You mean Sharpe?” Sam asked, confused that Sara would admit that easily. “Ava Sharpe?”

 

“Yup.” Sara frowned. “Don’t you remember we were punished? Together?”

 

“Yeah, I know… but...” Sam hesitated for a moment if she kept saying what she thought or not. “Lately the two of you spend more time together, and you two hated each other…”

 

“She's not that bad… I mean, she’s really annoying but…” Sara defended quickly, leaving her dessert aside. “Besides, you can’t say anything, today you were with Alex Danvers having some time over here, reading about something.”

 

Upon hearing it, Kara and Amaya opened their mouths in great surprise. Sam simply blushed slightly, a little nervous trying not to choke on what she was eating.

 

“That ... not ... It's not what it seems.” Sam defended, almost as she could.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Sara rolled her eyes, while her friends smiled a little amused.

 

“She was helping me with something...” Sam raised her voice a little more, but she only managed to make the three giggle when she noticed that some students turned to see them.

 

“Yes, you hate the Slytherins but you’re making out with my sister.” Kara added a bit amused, making Sam even more surprised. Sometimes she forgot that she was her sister.

 

“Of course not!” Sam whispered, still blushing. “She was helping me with what YOU couldn’t do. You all left me alone, remember?”

 

“That’s not true, you know that none of us could.” Sara said and the others nodded.

 

“I really wanted to help you.” Kara apologized, a little worried, fixing her lovely glasses.

 

Sam smiled slightly, laying a hand on hers. “No problems, K. You know I'm just kidding...”

 

“But anyway...” Amaya added, trying to avoid laughing. “Sara doesn’t escape the explanation ... Tell us ... How is everything with Ava Sharpe?”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table they were all devouring the delights they had in front of them. Ava, Alex, Nora and Dinah, who were Prefects so they were at the same side of the table, together as always.

 

“This is delicious…” Alex said, devouring some donuts. They all nodded, noticing how many of the Slytherin students were devouring the food, anxious. That day had been too quiet, and like Prefects, they had to take care of maintaining order and peace in their house.

 

“So... how's going everything with Sara Lance?” Nora asked a bit interested, none of them expected that question so they all looked interested in the answer.

 

“Umh...” Ava tried to explain, taking a napkin and wiping her lips. “Normal.”

 

“Come on! It can not be just 'normal'...” Nora exclaimed, somewhat surprised by it. She expected something more ... warlike. “She's a Gryffindor, and she's the most hateful thing. Not by me, of course.”

 

“I know, but we have agreed to keep the peace so we can go on with everything.”

 

“In spite of everything she did to you in the First Year?” Dinah asked, somewhat doubtful.

 

“We've talked about that and everything has become clear ... It's the past. Our past.” Ava clarified very confidently, while Nora and Alex nodded slowly. Alex seemed very proud of her friend's attitude, while Nora seemed more than a little surprised. But Nora was happy with it, it was nice to know that Ava would not suffer from those memories anymore.

 

But the blonde could not help but comment something else, knowing perfectly how to bother her friends. So Ava added: “I'm not the only one who spends time with Gryffindors…”

 

Dinah almost choked devouring some pastries, so she should drink juice quickly.

 

“What are you talking about?” Dinah asked, somewhat doubtful. They all watched Ava out of the corner of their eyes, now more curious and worried than before.

 

Ava smiled triumphantly, before Dinah's gaze. But she was not going to fall for it, no. “Apparently Alex was with Samantha Arias in the Great Hall today. Right?”

 

The reactions of the three was very different. Nora opened her mouth even more surprised, but amused. Dinah seemed much more relaxed, even about to sigh relaxed, and Alex rolled her eyes avoiding showing tense.

 

“It's not what it looks like.” Alex defended herself.

 

“What does NOT seem?” Nora raised an eyebrow, amused. Now Ava was the one who smiled triumphantly, taking advantage of the time to taste some cakes.

 

“She needed help with some for History of Magic work, just that.” Alex grimaced, cocking her eyes to keep from seeing them. The three giggled, so Ava couldn’t help continuing to spilling the tea.

 

“I don’t know what you're laughing at, Nora.” Ava said something smiling, drawing Nora's attention who saw her directly now. “They told me they saw you very close to Raymond Palmer these days.”

 

“The tall, dark, nerdy BUT HANDSOME Ravenclaw boy?” Dinah asked as she opened her mouth, surprised. Alex simply let out a whistle, noticing how Nora now started defended herself and again, they all started laughing.

 

After a long time of talks, laughter and food, the room became completely silent when the light became dim, leaving a truly expectant atmosphere. Seconds later, the surprise hit everyone to see how of the Houses ghosts, who pop out of the walls and do formation gliding.  Everyone started to laugh and cheer when they saw Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor, Fat Friar of Hufflepuff, Gray Lady of Ravenclaw and finally Bloody Baron of Slytherin.

 

* * *

 

 

After that great feast, each Prefect took her students to the Common Room of each of the Houses. Of course, the Prefect that she had to take to all the Gryffindor students was Laurel.

 

While the girl walked among students, watching how they behaved the first year, who seemed astonished. Laurel sighed when she noticed Dinah getting lost among the people, they hadn’t been able to speak today or the day before. The last year was too heavy.

 

But she smiled when she saw her sister near her, a few meters away as she walked with some boys down the corridor, heading straight for the rooms. Or at least, those of Gryffindor.

 

“Hey…” Laurel said smiling, seeing her sister and her group of classmates as they talked to Zari and some guys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Everyone looked at Laurel and smiled, everyone adored that girl. She was good, she was kind, she was beautiful and she was a great example for all Gryffindors. She was the star girl, so different from Sara.

 

But Sara didn’t smile when she saw her, she just swallowed something nervous and then tried to smile to pretend and not remember what had happened with Dinah.

“How's everybody? Have you enjoyed Halloween this year?”

 

Everyone answered that question, keeping an entertaining chat as they climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

 

“Sure ... By the way, Sara has taken care of the decoration this year.” Laurel clarified, smiling proudly and trying to find her sister's gaze, but she couldn’t manage it. Sara just looked down slightly confused. “Right, Sara?”

 

“Yeah...” Her younger sister whispered, smiling slightly at the corner of her mouth. Laurel simply frowned a little worried, letting everyone pass forward and then taking her sister's shoulder so she could get away from the others.

 

“Why don’t you talk to me?” Laurel asked, somewhat worried but above all ... she was sad. “You've been trying to avoid me for days…”

 

“That's not true.” That came out in a very defensive way from Sara, which seemed to agree with Laurel.

 

“Sara ... Are you okay?” Laurel cocked her head but Sara just shook her head.

 

“I'm just nervous about the game against Slytherin soon.” The lie seemed the shortest way, she was not ready to tell Laurel what she had seen, and she was not ready to hear from Laurel either. The problem was not that she was with a woman, Sara considered herself bisexual for a long time. The problem was that she had hidden something very important to her, since they had always told each other everything. Everything.

 

“I hope you Gryffindors kick their ass!” Laurel replied with a warm smile, trying to make amends for something she didn’t know was broken.

 

“Yeah, right…” Sara snorted, making a face, knowing full well that she did not want to see Slytherin fall, that she was romantically involved with Dinah Drake. Sara started walking again, leaving Laurel there ... not knowing what that had been, much less knowing what was going through her sister's mind.

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed slowly for everyone. Halloween had passed and November came, and with November came the snow and the first days to visit Hogsmeade.

Sara stirred in the warmth of her bed, between those sheets so warm and soft ... When she felt a few steps and blows, so she quickly opened her eyes to catch her attacker.

 

“Up!” Exclaimed a female voice that belonged to nothing more and nothing less than Sam. “Up, wake up!”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sara said, her voice sleepy, turning to cover her face with her pillow but Sam took it, tossing it aside. Unaware that she had gone to Kara's bed, who complained.

 

“Auch.” The blonde complained, something that full of tenderness to Amaya, who was sitting on her bed watching all that.

 

“Let's go! What's wrong with YOU?!” Sam asked, putting both hands on her hips. “It's our match against Slytherin! We should get up and have breakfast soon!”

 

She was ready to leave, the sun was beginning to rise and enter the large windows of the room. At least they had a very beautiful view, from the Gryffindor Tower you could see all Hogwarts, even in the distance, Hogsmeade.

 

Sara rubbed her eyes. “Coming... I'm coming.”

 

The blonde sighed deeply and then sat on her bed, still rubbing her eyes lazily. Today was an important day, today was the day of the match ... But above all, it was against their eternal rival and adversary, against Slytherin.

All the Gryffindor girls met in the Great Hall to have breakfast, before going to meet their team. Zari, Nate, Lena and Ray met with them to have breakfast with them, to know how they were doing.

 

 

“Girls, it's time.” Lena said looking at the clock and they all looked at each other, listening as some students cheered and headed all the way to the Main entrance. After getting up from their table, they all headed straight for the Entrance Hall to leave towards the outskirts of the Castle.

 

While they were walking down the corridor, the Gryffindor supporters greeted them and wished them to win that game, with their respective T-shirts and Gryffindor scarves. While the Slytherin watched with disgust, and smiled with disdain knowing that their team could be superior.

 

“Are you okay?” Sara asked her friend Sam as they walked, she seemed a little nervous. The brunette nodded quickly, rubbing her shoulder one last time.

 

“I’m just… all edgy and excited, it's my first game after the shoulder injury...” explained the brunette, and then felt a pat on the back from Kara, who smiled with tenderness.

 

“You'll do it great, you're our best chaser!” Kara said smiling when she saw Sara take her hand to Sam's hair and stir it up quickly, laughing. The three went to the players area, specifically towards the Gryffindor area.

 

“Guys! Over here! Come on… Andiamo!” Sara exclaimed as she saw the other members of her team, the batters, the other two chasers with Sam, Kara as a seeker and a young man named Jax, who held the Keeper position with Sara.

 

“I know we're all excited, I know that the last games have been really exhausting and this...” Said Sara climbing to a drawer and getting everyone's attention, everyone really seemed nervous. “This is one of the most important.”

 

Sara took a moment before continuing, searching for the right words. Exact words to get that roaring lion out of the chest of her friends, who will play to give everything in that field.

 

“But today is our day. Today we will fight against Slytherin, after some casualties and some problems... Today we are going to demonstrate who we are in this place, finally.” Sara looked at them one by one, knowing that little by little, she had planted the seed of security in them. “No matter the result, what matters is that we really know how much we are worth ... Because today ... we will be Legends.”

 

Everyone there cheered loudly and Sara felt her chest full of pride as she watched her friends, Kara and Sam, smile confidently. Seeing that, she knew that she had accomplished something much bigger than just winning a Quidditch match.

 

Sara came down from that wooden bench and approached her locker, where she took out her uniform to play the game. She took the Quidditch gloves that would protect her from the blows, especially the Bludgers. But her favorite thing in the world, besides her broom, was her long embroidered coat, with the Gryffindor logo on the front and a yellow **‘LANCE’** on the back.

 

While everyone finished dressing and began to give themselves courage, Ray entered something agitated in that tent, pointing outwards. “It's time, guys. Madame Hooch said it's time to start.” Ray sighed trying to get back the air he had spent when he ran there, then added. “Good luck, guys. I will be with the gang in the Gryffindor steps.”

 

Sara nodded slowly and watched her team once again: “Come on.”

 

And taking a sigh full of courage, the Gryffindor team left that tent with a safe and fast step, direct towards the Quidditch field. The shouting and cheering were heard from the stands on the sides of the field, they walked with pride greeting everyone as they mounted their brooms and rose in the air, reaching up to Madame Hooch who was in the middle of the field with her broom, after letting scape the Bludgers and the Snitch to fly over the field.

 

Before Sara could say anything, asking where the rival team was, the Slytherin tent opened, leaving the green team to walk across the field. Sara sighed when she saw the Captain of that team, Dinah Drake. Occupying the same position as Sara as a chaser.

 

But not only was she on the team, Alex Danvers was a Chaser too, the two hitters were Snart and Rory, but the worst part was that ... the seeker was Ava Sharpe. Kara had a great job to do if she wanted to face Ava and her ferocity in the game.

 

“Be kind today.” Madame Hooch exclaimed when she saw Captain Drake perch in front of Sara, who looked serious at seeing her. The blonde just sighed to see how Hooch took a coin and threw it into the air.

 

“Good luck.” Hooch said, taking the Quaffle about to throw it into the air. “At the sound of the whistle...”

 

Both teams prepared eagerly waiting for that screeching sound,. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air, causing everyone to shoot out at different sides of the field, it looked like a swarm of wasps.

 

 ** _“And the game begins!”_**  Zari Tomaz exclaimed, relating that game that began in a rather intense way between both groups. All Sara's friends were in the stands of Gryffindor, supporting them. While Nora and the other Slytherin's were in the green stands, shouting and supporting their team.

 

**_“The green and red uniforms mix in the air like a whirlpool, it's hard to get to see but ... But Slytherin takes the Quaffle!”_ **

****

Ray, Nate and Lena whistled as Alex Danvers took the Quaffle quickly and moved on her broom quickly, gliding across the field as if she were untouchable. But when she took hold and threw the Quaffle towards one of the goal baskets, Sara flew quickly and hit the Quaffle with the back of her broom, taking it.

****

****

**_“Sara Lance stops the Quaffle with force with her broom and throws it to the other side of the world, gentlemen. Sara Lance just saved Gryffindor from her first Slytherin goal!” Zari exclaimed, trying not to look happy or excited but had failed. “Sara moves through the field, spiraling down to the goal baskets and… SCORED A GOAL! AMAZING POWER PLAY, MY FRIENDS!”_ **

****

**_Slytherin students booed that play and did it again when Sara threw the Quaffle to Sam, who now with the Quaffle under her arm, moved quickly on the field avoiding two strong and sharply Slytherin Keepers._ **

****

****

**_“Lance throws the ball to … Samantha Arias has the Quaffle, friends! I repeat, Samantha has the Quaffle ... She moves in an incredible way... Sam gives a some kind of move in the almost perfect air and goes straight to the goal basket!” Zari shouted excitedly, maybe too much. Before she could say anything else, Sam turned on her broom and threw a strong, straight shot into one of the circles with her left arm, the field erupting in cheering at Gryffindor's second goal. “Point to Gryffindor, friends! Arias scored the second goal for Gryffindor, after her painful shoulder injury on her left arm that she got in the game against Hufflepuff, Samantha returns to the game and gives Gryffindor the advantage. Sara Lance and Sam Arias, is a perfect formula for Quidditch.”_ **

Ava, who was in the field trying to spot the Snitch, squeezed her broom with her hands trying to make an effort to find that little golden object. But soon she could see a glimpse of the distance, a golden flash moving quickly across the field and Ava came out quickly, almost as fast as a shot in the air.

 

Kara, who had also seen that, went to the Snitch in the same way, starting a battle of speed and pirouettes in the air to catch her. The hardest thing of all was to be able to get it, sometimes the game lasted for days if nobody could catch it.

 

**_“Apparently Ava Sharpe and Kara Danvers join the battle, spotting the snitch in the distance but none can catch it. Meanwhile, Alex Danvers scores the first goal for Slytherin ... A small error by the Keeper Jefferson Jackson, aka: Jax.”_ **

 

Sara sighed deeply at that mistake, it was only the first. She tried to repeat that several times, it's only the first goal. In the distance she could see how Sam was trying to retake the Quaffle but Rory hit with his Beater’s bat with force one of the bludgers, sending one of these to Sam who managed to avoid it but dropping the Quaffle, and who took it was Dinah.

 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Dinah went to the goal safely but Sara wasn’t going to allow it. She was not going to let Dinah keep the game, keep her sister. Maybe she was being too ... incoherent, but in those moments, the mistrust she felt towards her for everything that happened with Laurel.

 

She simply rushed at Dinah and pushed her broom against hers, causing the Quaffle to fall but also causing Dinah to hit her eyebrow.

 

**_“Auch! That must have hurt!” Zari exclaimed, wincing in pain. “Sara Lance has just hit Dinah Drake hard, causing her to lose the Quaffle but now Gryffindor loses a few points.”_ **

 

Before that somewhat unexpected move on the part of Sara, Dinah looked at her somewhat surprised and perhaps hurt. Ava just shook her head, knowing exactly what it was about.

 

The game started again and Gryffindor intercepted the Quaffle, but before Sam reached the goal basket, Alex Danvers intercepted the Quaffle in front of her, smiling at the brunette and leaving her completely surprised and somewhat stunned.

 

**_“And Alex Danvers snatches the Quaffle from the hands of Samantha Arias!” Zari chuckled at the sight of her face. “And I think by the expression of Arias, it wasn’t the only thing that snatched her with that smile.”_ **

 

“Come on, Zari!” Sam shouted watching Zari and shaking her head, quickly leaving on her broom to intercept the Quaffle, evading some bludgers.

 

Sara was expectant watching the whole game, seeing how the Quaffle again came into the hands of Slytherin but managed to stop it before it arrived, in a way and an almost epic pirouette, scoring a goal again. So it could be heard as McGonagall let out a little cry, trying to hide her emotion and be partial.

 

Ava and Kara were chasing the Snitch quickly, whoever came first would win all the points and win the game. Whoever came first, would get the glory.

 

**_“Alex Danvers gets the Quaffle and moves quickly, throwing it to Captain Drake who catches her in a masterful pirouette, holding on to the broom with only her legs!”_ **

 

**_“Ava Sharpe and Kara Danvers are struggling to see who comes first to stroke the Snitch with the tips of their fingers, but none can make it yet." Zari related. “Oh, that snitch is a bitch!”_ **

****

_“Miss Tomaz!” It was heard on the part of McGonagall._

 

Nora sighed as Ava raised her hand to take her but was almost hit by a strong Bludger sent by one of the Gryffindor boys.

 

**_“Dinah Drake advances through the field, straight to Jax Jefferson. The boy seems somewhat doubtful and without doubt, Slytherin is going to score, but...” Zari stopped her story when everything she saw in front of her,  she was speechless._ **

 

Sara Lance, in a quick movement pushes the Quaffle in the hands of Drake who was about to score, holding onto her broom with her hands and kicking it away in a strange, but legal movement in that sport. Everyone got up, surprised at that movement.

 

However, despite that perfect movement, everyone was puzzled and Ava Sharpe took the moment to jump to take the Snitch, snatching it almost from the hands of Kara Danvers. Before the Gryffindors could celebrate the new goal of Sam Arias, Ava and Slytherin rose with the Snitch high winning that game.

 

 ** _“AVA SHARPE HAS THE SNITCH, FRIENDS ... AND SLYTHERIN WINS THE GAME!”_**  She finished by saying Zari, knowing that her friends would not be happy with that result but it had been a very fair game.

 

All the Slytherin students shouted and cheered happily, the emerald students celebrating that Slytherin victory. The players of Gryffindor and Slytherin went down to the green lawn and got off their brooms. Dinah and her team happily greeted their emerald companions, and even though Sam and Kara, along with the others, seemed somewhat disappointed, they understood that it had been a worthy defeat. Ava had been faster and Quidditch was about that, no matter how many points they made ... the winning point was obtained by whoever caught the Snitch first.

 

But Sara didn’t see it that way at the time, she was just so ... angry. She felt annoyed and had to express it somehow, and although she didn’t want to admit it ... who was nearby and had all the tickets for it was someone who for days had been around in her mind.

 

Dinah smiled for all her friends in front of the bleachers, but for a moment, she turned to see the Gryffindor Bleachers and look at a special person, **her** special person. Sara came forward quickly and decisively, took Dinah's shoulder making her turn around. Even though Slytherin's brunette was much taller, she did not hesitate to confront her.

 

 

“That wasn’t fair!” Sara exclaimed angrily. Dinah, who seemed more surprised than upset by that attitude and especially because Sara had even touched her, tried to remain calm.

 

“What are you talking about?” Dinah frowned, doubtful. “We caught the Snitch, there's nothing unfair about it, Lance.”

 

“Leave it that way, Sara.” Alex asked kindly, knowing that the girl was just upset about something. “You know we won in a good way.”

 

Sam approached and took her friend, turning her back on the Slytherin team and placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder. “Come on, Sara. Is not worth it.”

 

“Sara, you know it was not like that...” Ava said with a grimace as she approached. Ava was the only one who knew what this was about, they were personal problems unsolved by her, and Ava understood, but this time she was making a lot of mistakes. Sara pressed her lips together, her gaze still fixed on Dinah's.

 

Sara only moved one step further, ready to go all over, listening to the whistles and murmurs of all the students, but the only thing that stopped her was the strong female voice so well known.

 

“Sara, what's going on with you?” Laurel asked approaching little by little, so Sara took a step back, away from Samantha.

 

“You should tell me.” Sara started to walk backwards. “You’re a liar... Just like her.”

 

Laurel frowned, unable to understand but when she was about to call, Sara turned around and started walking out of the field, leaving everyone so perplexed and surprised alike.

Once again, Sara left her surprised and sad. But this time, she understood what it was about. But ... How did Sara know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it...  
> If I do not get back here it's because I died, because ... tomorrow I have to meet my mother-in-law. Wish me luck, haha.
> 
> My twitter is @avalancealot


	5. SNOW & AMENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!  
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.
> 
> If you wanna talk about it or whatever, my Twitter is @avalancealot

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: SNOW & AMENDS**

 

 

Sara left that place so quickly that it seemed that she had done it riding her broom. She didn’t want to see anyone, she didn’t want to listen to anyone. She didn’t even care about the bunch of people whispering to each other when they saw her, she just kept walking.

 

She remembered that she left her new broom on the playground, but she just didn’t care. Anyway, maybe Kara or Lena would pick it later. She hurried to cross the long bridge that divided part of the outskirts of Hogwarts and the Quidditch field, until she came near the Hagrid’s hut, very close to the Black Lake.

 

She sat somewhat exhausted between some trees and the shore of the Lake, closing her eyes to the tranquility of the water, the silence and the wind that made the treetops move so slowly. She sighed, the evening began to fall slowly. The blonde one had not noticed how much her back hurt, perhaps in one of the many blows that had occurred in that game.

 

But that sigh had not only been due to pain or fatigue, she knew there was someone coming close ... she could hear it from the footsteps on the wet grass. “What do you want?”

 

“Today you're ruder than usual…” The girl's voice said, slowly approaching and sitting to one side, but still, keeping quite a distance between them. They weren’t friends, but she suspected what was happening with Sara Lance at that time.

 

“I repeat, what do you want?” Sara growled with her eyes still lost in the dark lake.

 

“I know what you feel…” Ava replied softly, but far from making Sara feel more comfortable or relaxed, that made her even more uneasy. “What you really feel.”

 

“W-What?” Sara asked, turning to see her, now a little more nervous.

 

Ava frowned. “About Laurel…”

 

Sara sighed and tilted her head again to avoid seeing her, but Ava spoke again: “Your friends don’t know what we've seen, I figured you wouldn’t want to talk to anyone because that means having to reveal it.”

 

Sara just snorted, making a face.

 

“We won the game in good faith. You know it…” Ava was not going to stop, and Sara was not stopping her either. “So, what you feel is personal ... because it was very obvious that you went directly against Dinah. I chased the Snitch, and you never came for me.”

 

“Oh… Do you want the next match I’ll hit you against the stands? I’ll do it if you want…”

 

“Sara ... Come on ...” Ava looked into her eyes for a moment, to which Sara just kept silent.

 

“I'm angry, okay? I'm upset.” Sara admitted, bursting at last. It was as if a steamer pot finally reached its culmination point, exploding at last and taking out all the pressure that held it until it finished with it inside. “I'm angry… with her. With Laurel ... I'm mad at the whole damn world.”

 

“With Laurel, I understand.” Ava started, taking some grass between her soft fingers and stroked it, then laid her open hand on it so she could hold her body as she pulled back. “I mean, she's your sister and you're very angry because she hid something from you ... I understand, It’s okay. But ... Dinah?”

 

Sara grimaced, knew what she meant.

 

“Dinah has nothing to do with that, Sara. Deep inside you know that the decision to hide it comes from your sister and its she with whom you must arrange your affairs.” Ava said. “Even if Dinah insisted on hiding it, she’s not your sister.”

 

Even not knowing what to say, or trying to look proud enough to say something, she swallowed hard.

 

“I know I'm not your friend, but I thought maybe it was necessary that you could talk to someone…” Ava said and looked forward, that beautiful sunset reflected in the dark black lake. They said that many creatures lived in the lake, especially that great giant squid, once she saw it swim when she woke up early. “Even if you don’t talk too much.”

 

“Thank you.” Sara answered and got up, removing some dust that had remained in her pants.

 

“Are you okay?” Ava asked, curious. Both still wore their Quidditch uniforms.

 

“I don’t know… I'll go back to the Gryffindor Tower.” Sara answered and started to walk, giving her one last grateful but still sad look at everything that happened. “There are things to fix.”

 

Ava watched her walk and just shouted: “Good luck, Lance!”

 

* * *

 

Sara climbed the last stairs to stand in front of the painting of the Fat Lady, who watched her arching her left eyebrow, waiting for the password. Apparently, the rumor that the game had not been the best had spread. After saying the correct words **_“Caput Leonis!”_**

 

Sara went through that painting and blinked as she had to adjust her eyes to the new gloom of the room. The embers of the fireplace crackled furiously, illuminating the faces of the students who were in that room. The students there were surprised to see her, they were second year students, so when they saw Sara Lance in front of them, Captain Quidditch, they were so stunned. But who was next to them teaching them some things was the person Sara was looking for.

 

“Tell the little birds to fly.” Sara asked, seriously but much soft than before. “We need to talk.”

 

The students said nothing more and just left the place quickly leaving both sisters Lance alone in that place, surely everyone else was dining in the Great Hall. But none seemed to start that talk, which made it even more uncomfortable.

 

“So…” Laurel said trying to make the moment more enjoyable, but Sara quickly cut it.

 

“You're dating Dinah Drake.” Sara said quickly, didn’t know if it was because of nerves or because of the desire to express it once and for all. Laurel was speechless, trying to form some coherent answer but she was just surprised. Her eyes fixed on those of her sister, almost seemed that they were going to pop out.

 

“Sara...” Laurel mumbled.

 

“Don’t try to deny it to me, I've seen it. I’ve seen you two together…” Now the smaller blonde seemed less angry, more ... relaxed because now she could finally express all that had been repressing within her all that time. Suppressing disappointment and anger.

 

“I wasn’t going to do it.” Laurel said decisively, settling back in her seat. Big sister Lance sighed deeply, and closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. This felt so liberating. So good. “I was going to apologize for not telling you before.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Sara cringed, something hurt. Obviously she expected Laurel to tell her, she was her older sister, she was her hero.

 

“Of course it does matter. I know you care.” Laurel said noticing her sister's attitude, she knew her perfectly. “And I know I should have told you before, but the truth is ... Everything has happened so fast, everything so ... amazing.” Laurel sighed. “We didn’t want anyone to hate us, no one to judge us. We just wanted to finish this year and ... be able to be ourselves.”

 

Laurel shook her head slowly, looking at her hands that were placed on her own legs. Sara stood watching her, as if she expected her to continue.

 

“Laurel?” Sara asked a little worried, seeing that she seemed somewhat sad now, despite having been so angry, everything had vanished when she saw her sad sister.

 

“Maybe we were expecting too much...” Laurel said after letting out a long sigh, then watched her sister. “We just wanted to be together, without anyone getting in the way.”

 

“…What stops you two?” Sara asked, frowning. She was willing to kick Dinah's ass if she were to leave her sister hurt and sad.

 

“Oh ... I don’t know.” Laurel said, blinking rapidly. “We didn’t think that someone could find out, much less you. I always wanted to hide it from you, I didn’t want anyone to know so you wouldn’t suffer. Now that you know ... I don’t know.”

 

Sara swallowed hard as she felt a prick of guilt.

 

“I thought she wanted to hide you...” Sara admitted making a wince with her lips, Laurel looked at her somewhat surprised, she wondered for how long Sara knew about all this.

 

“I was the one who decided.! Laurel clarified noticing how Sara's eyes widened in surprise, and that was what she feared. She was afraid that her little sister would stop seeing her in a way, in the same way she had always seen her. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“You're an idiot, you know?” Sara felt a little relief inside her and then something to feel like hitting her. She sighed when she saw her sister who had a small sad smile on her lips. For a moment, Sara hesitated to ask what she had in mind but then decided to do it anyway. “Do you love her?”

 

“I love her.” Laurel answered without hesitation. Sara smiled at last, though she had one more question.

 

“Does she loves you too?”

 

Laurel was silent for a moment, then broke it. “I hope she does.”

 

“I think so...” Sara said to Laurel's surprise, to which she continued. “She didn’t care about being a secret just to see you happy, that must mean something important ... Don’t you think?”

 

Laurel did not say anything, she just smiled at her sister and then leaned over so she could hold her tightly, now, there was nothing to separate the Lance sisters. No secret, now ... Laurel's happiness could be full. Or not?

 

 

-

* * *

 

 

The days passed slowly in that Castle, November had been left behind and now December took command. The students were in different states of humor, some somewhat worried due to the winter holidays nearby and others, much more relaxed when passing their exams and then being able to travel to see their relatives on Christmas days.

 

Sara adjusted her red and black beanie, her blond hair ruffled from the sides of it. At last she could get rid of her repetitive uniform, now only wearing jeans accompanied by a sweater and a black jacket, with some vans. She left the room where Sam was waiting for something anxious, wearing black jeans and a coat of the same color, with a Gryffindor scarf.

 

“It takes too long, I hate you I swear…” the taller brunette complained, as they walked down the aisle outside the Gryffindor Tower, ready to go down the stairs.

 

Many of their friends had decided to spend Christmas with their families. Amaya had decided to travel and be with her parents and sister who had been a little sick at the time, while Kara and her sister Alex had stayed because their parents were traveling. They were very important Aurors.

Zari was also with her family, she used to stay until once, her relatives had an accident and the brunette of Ravenclaw could not leave them alone again. Since that time, every Christmas is spent with her parents and her little brother. She was so proud of him.

Ray and Nate were with the parents of the first, since Nate's parents never seemed to want to be near him. His father was a very reluctant man and the truth is that Ray's parents always took him as a son. His son's best friend ... was his son too. Plus, lots of food.

 

“So, where will we go first?” Sam asked as they came down the stairs and watched as Kara left the Great Hall, along with Lena. The Luthor Family also did not spend Christmas together, so Lena always stayed at the Castle at that time. That was the reason they met her, seeing a lonely girl at Christmas was not something the Gryffindor girls liked, then they all came to eat with her, making her laugh.

 

“Yup, I think I'm looking forward to a huge butter beer.” Sara said happily just thinking about that frothing liquid, so delicious. She smiled when she saw Kara and Lena walk towards them and meet in the Entrance, finally leaving that school.

 

All came out laughing and joking walking through the grand entrance, there were not as many students as always. Almost everyone had started to go home for the holidays. The only thing that was heard along the way was the girls' voices chatting about the exams and some good stories, the sound of footsteps on the snow, and some little birds that were in the trees protecting themselves from the snow.

 

Sara took a snowball and threw it directly at Sam, hitting her in the face. The brunette complained and took one of these, throwing it to Sara but it moved, so the snowball exploded against Lena's face.

 

“Sorry, Len!” Said the brunette laughing but then  she let out a moan when Kara and Lena threw two more balls at her.

 

“Where will we go first?” Kara asked, in a very good mood smiling at Lena. The other two girls looked at each other funny, to which Sara responded.

 

“To The Three Broomsticks.” Sara expressed, trying not to smile much more when seeing the eyes of Lena direct in Kara, those two girls were too obvious. “Sam and I were dying for good butter beer…”

 

“It sounds very good, I will accept one as an apology.” Lena added with a nod to Sam, while arranging her black and blue beanie removing the snow that had remained in it.

 

“I remember that you are the rich one, huh.” Clarified Sam laughing, Lena stuck out her tongue in a funny way.  “But I will invite this time ...”

 

After several minutes walking on that road to Hogsmeade, they began to run when noticing that the snow began to fall even more, so they finally arrived at the beginnings of that town. Little by little they approached the Three Broomsticks, and entered the place with laughter, taking off the snow on their heads and in their beanies.

 

Madame Rosmerta just shook her head and smiled at seeing them, she knew them perfectly.

 

“The same as always, girls?” The woman asked as she turned around and kept cleaning that bar, then left it and took her wand so that the rag would begin to clean it by itself. There were several people in there, but not as many as always.

 

“The usual.” Sara said and crossed those tables to sit at one of the tables in the back. In doing so, Sara noticed that in the distance they were not alone, four girls were at one of the tables chatting and drinking something too. Four girls with green scarves... Slytherin's.

 

“Ah, finally.” Sam exclaimed, sitting down on one of the chairs. Kara sat in front of her next to Lena, chatting about how warm the place was.

 

“So ... will you spend Christmas with us one more time?” Kara asked Lena, who snuggled against the back of the chair, looking for warmth.

 

“Like every year.” She smiled, even though at first she felt sad that her family was so ... complicated, she began to notice that her family was there, at Hogwarts. That a family was not about bloodlines, but about support, affection and understanding.

 

“And you, Sara?” Kara asked curiously, but Sara said nothing. She just sat in silence watching for a fixed point in the pub. The three girls looked at each other curiously and then turned around to see, noting that I was looking at four Slytherin girls, very well known. Two brunettes, a blonde and a dark redhead.

 

“Oh, no…” Sam whispered, somewhat tired. Surely now Sara will start some problem, and although at one point that would have caused Sam great pleasure to watch, one of those people didn’t seem so ... bad, despite everything. Maybe, because Danvers had been helping her pass one of the most important subjects for her career, and maybe, Sam didn’t hate her as much as before. Sam was going to say something to avoid it, when she noticed that Sara got up and walked directly towards them, so she only sighed. “Here we go again...”

 

“Does not this woman rest?” Lena asked, somewhat worried. They all watched as Sara came to the Slytherin table, staying in front of them.

 

Sara came to the table and perched in front of those girls, who stopped their talk by noticing the presence of the blonde Gryffindor. All of them seemed surprised, although half of them expected Sara to start a conflict.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The four girls were in that pub enjoying a delicious butter beer, fully deserved after a very heavy week being prefects. It was so stressful.

 

“You don’t know how much I needed this...” Ava exclaimed rolling her eyes to feel the delicious sweet taste of that beer, her friends smiled.

 

“Actually, yeah, I do.” Dinah sighed after taking a sip of her beer chop, licking her lips. “It's been a very heavy week…”

 

“Heavy? You don’t know what is heavy until you have to accompany the children of First Year to the boats to go home...” Nora said a little tired, remembering how heavy that day had been. “I’ll never do your job again, Alexandra. You owe me soooo much.”

 

“Sorry.” Danvers apologized, a small smile on her lips. “I really had to do something in the Library.”

 

“Yes, spend time with that Gryffindor girl.” Ava added quietly, trying to hide her smile but the others did the same.

 

“Which one? The giant brunette?” Asked Nora, smiling.

 

“Shut up, you have a Gryffindor too and I'm not making fun of you.” Alex just rolled her eyes, she knew her friends perfectly.

 

“Because I'm obligated to do it…” Ava replied, quickly.

 

“Yes, of course.” Nora said, hiding her smile behind the beer chop. Dinah just smiled, looking at them.

 

“You can’t say anything, the other day I've seen you chat with Ray Palmer on the bridge ... you two seemed very… cheerful.” This time it was Dinah who said it, giving Ava a little nudge which gave a giggle.

 

“We talked about what we would do our holidays... He’s a dork, of course I was smiling!” Nora defended, somewhat nervous.

 

“Relax, we just want to see you happy...” Alex said, with a small tender smile that made Nora feel much soft, but then Danvers added: “…With your Prince of Ravenclaw.”

 

They all giggled and encouraged their friend, who seemed to grumble something annoying but blushing at all that show of affection.

 

“Speaking of vacations, what will you do this year?” Asked Ava curiously.

 

“Kara and I will stay, another year.” Alex replied. “Our mother and father are investigating something in South America.”

 

“Same here.” Ava said, raising her glass of beer and then giving it a sip.

 

“My parents invited me to spend it with them, but this is my last year here ... I want to enjoy it to the fullest.” Dinah replied watching her friends, who smiled and started with a big 'awww' mocking. “Now be quiet, remember that I am your superior.”

 

“Not mine, this is my last year too.” Alex smiled, Dinah stuck out her tongue mockingly.

 

“I prefer to stay here...” Nora said, trying not to show her happiness for doing it, but at the same time, her sadness. “My parents ... Well ... Anything is better than being with them.”

 

The three watched their friend with tenderness, they knew that Nora's family was not the best in the world. They had had a very bad reputation after the Dark Lord left, and his parents had been faithful followers. Despite this, they had not been accused but they were still very ... closed. The Darkh were very close to the Lestrange family.

 

Nora had been raised that way, but after meeting Ava and the other Slytherin girls, she was realizing that what she thought was right was not. And she had never felt better ... But every time she spent time with her parents, it was a headache. To live arguing and crashing, to listen to the painful opinions of their parents ... it was a boredom. It was painful.

 

“Better, you know it's not the same without you.” Ava clarified, raising an eyebrow. Nora just smiled at the warmth of her family, her real family, her friends.

 

“Come here! My last year doing this!” Alex exclaimed, gesturing to her friends. They bent down to hug Nora, who just smiled slightly sideways feeling the warmth of their friendship, but then beginning to mock jokingly about the excessive affection of her friends. Little by little Nora was letting people discover how beautiful it could be inside, leaving that painful layer outside.

 

“Shut up, you love it!” Ava said, returning to her place and smiling as they all laughed at it, but then the laughter began to shut up when they noticed a presence in front of them. Sara Lance came down at the table, and Ava ... Ava felt the fear that this comfortable moment would go to hell.

 

**Here we go, again...**

* * *

Sara said nothing, silence reigned in that part of the pub when she approached, Ava and her friends were left without knowing what to say. If Sara was looking for problems, she would not find them.

 

The atmosphere was tense throughout the pub, but one more in those four Slytherin's. While the other Gryffindors remained expectant, not knowing whether to interfere or not.

 

Ava cleared her throat and decided to take the initiative, knowing what this could be about. “Sara, if you come to...”

 

“I want to apologize...” Said Sara answering quickly and interrupting what Ava said, Sara looked directly at Dinah. Dinah, who didn’t know what to say or do, just nodded slowly.

 

“I know I acted in a childish way, and I want to apologize.” Sara continued, feeling the saliva go through her throat as she swallowed all her pride at that moment. So hard. “I know everything.”

 

Dinah was going to say something, somewhat uncomfortable, but Sara stopped her.

 

“And I want you to know that everything is fine.” Sara added and then nodded. “I'm sorry I made you have a really awful time, and I really hope we can have a new Quidditch battle.”

 

She and Dinah nodded, knowing what this was all about, of course not about Quidditch. Sara watched the others and nodded again as a greeting, turning to go back to her table and walk slowly. As she did so, Sara sighed deeply and exhaled, feeling a heavy weight leave her chest. She felt much better now, much freer.

 

All were completely surprised, not knowing what that had been. Only Ava and Dinah knew what it was about, and one of them was much calmer, relaxed. Perhaps grateful ... and Ava, well, she felt something new in her ... Sara had awakened something in her again, and it was curiosity.

 

“What have you done to that girl?” Nora asked Ava, somewhat surprised. Ava just shrugged.

 

“Well...” Sara sat next to her friends, noticing that the four beers of butter were on the table. “Are we going to drink or not?”

 

The three looked at each other without understanding what the hell had happened a few seconds ago.

 

“What was that all about?” Sam asked, frowning and opening her eyes in surprise. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yup.” Sara answered taking her big glass of beer and giving her a good drink.

 

Lena and Kara smiled at that, and Sam simply shrugged and drank too. It was a great relief to be able to avoid another problem, something that made all the Gryffindors relax and drink very quiet, enjoying their day off in Hogsmeade.

 

* * *

 

 

**_The days passed quickly in that Castle ..._ **

****

“Come on, hurry up!” Ava ordered, walking quickly through the almost empty hall, few people had stayed there and it was a good time to decorate the hall. They were lucky that Peeves was not around to ruin everything, that damn poltergeist ... it was a pain in the ass.

 

“I'm going as fast as I can...” Sara said leaving some decorations on one of the tables. She sighed when she saw that big pine in front of her, it looked huge ... Surely Hagrid had cut down the biggest tree of all and had dragged it here, like every year. Now it was up to them to decorate it. “How much time do we have left of this horrible punishment?”

 

“Fifteen days, Lance.” Ava said from behind the tree, trying to hold on to the big staircase. She cocked her head to see Sara trying to fight with some tangled decorations. Ava shook her head and looked for her wand, moving it delicately and the lights, tiny icicles and glittering candles began to float around that tree. She moved her wand again and the tree was covered by a little snow, which spread delicately on that great tree.

 

She smiled when she saw her from above, everything seemed fine. Although she giggled when she felt some snow on her head. Ava looked down and looked for Sara, who was somewhat entangled with some decorations.

 

“What's up?” Ava asked giggling, she was happy to have achieved it without further problems. Also, could not deny that the view was pretty funny. “Does it look pretty?” Ava asked about the tree.

 

Sara looked up, snorting something grumpy but was speechless to see Ava up there, smiling. A little snow covered her blond hair and a snowflake fell on her nose, making her blow it and laugh. The lights of the candles made it look much more magical, the touch cold and warm at the same time, the lights of the tree. The smile of Ava...

 

“It's beautiful...” she mumbled something stunned, perhaps unable to get out of her surprise, she cleared her throat nervously. Ava simply arched an eyebrow and then shook her head as she slowly descended. Sara simply frowned without knowing exactly what had happened for her to react like that. _“What's wrong with you?”_ She said to herself.

 

 ** _“Verum noctis!”_** Sara waved her wand and noticed that after that enchantment that McGonagall had taught them specifically for that, she saw that the small fake owls so small came alive and moved flapping on the tree, flying around it cheerfully.

 

“Now, it looks beautiful...” Ava stood by Sara's side and rested her own hands on her own waist. She was proud.

 

“It's not bad.” Sara admitted with a small smile on her side.

 

After finishing with that, both walked down the hall of the Great Hall next to the tables.

 

“Sara… Are you … busy now?” She asked.

 

“I am serving my sentence with you.” Sara frowned.

 

“Stupid… Do you want to have some hot chocolate?" Ava asked.

 

“Are you inviting me to hang out with you after our punishment time?” Sara asked with a sideways smile, to which Ava only rolled her eyes with disdain. Clearly the environment stopped being hostile to be a little more ... enjoyable.

 

But seeing that Sara did not answer, Ava just fell silent and kept walking. Sara noticed that and sat down at the table, noticing how she kept walking without seeing her.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Sara exclaimed, seeing that Ava turned to see her confused enough. “You owe me hot chocolate and muffins.”

 

“The muffins were not in the plan.” Ava replied, playing.

 

“Now they are.” Sara clarified, smiling. Ava just shook her head and walked out to the Kitchens in the Great Hall, she knew that the house elves were sometimes reluctant to provide food, but if you were kind enough and polite enough, they could give you whatever you wanted.

 

And Ava had always been very kind and polite, many students were not interested but Ava had met Winky when she arrived in the first year. That elf had given her some cinnamon rolls once she had not reached dinner, and they had become good friends, Ava had helped her with her addiction to butter beer. Ava was loved by all the elves, she had always been so kind ...

 

After talking to one of the elves and asking her for two hot chocolate mugs, the elf brought her a basket of chocolate muffins and some cinnamon buns, knowing that they were her favorites.

Ava smiled appreciatively and promised to visit her again to chat, now that Christmas came she would stay and spend much more time. And the work for them was much smaller. Ava moved her wand and with a _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell, she walked through the place being followed by those things she had loaded earlier.

 

When she reached the table where Sara was, she moved her wand again to place everything carefully on the table.

 

“You have to tell me how you do that...” Sara said with her eyes fixed on that chocolate but above all on those huge chocolate muffins. They looked really delicious.

 

“It’s Wingardium Leviosa.” Ava said sarcastically. “Professor Flitwick taught it to us in the first year, silly.”

 

“I mean the cinnamon buns.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Ava shrugged, proud. “I can’t.”

 

“I know it was Winky.” Sara raised an eyebrow and took one of the muffins, giving it a big bite. Ava was perplexed, so Sara smiled. “You're not the only one who has friends in the kitchens, you know?”

 

“I see that.” Ava rolled her eyes and took the chocolate mug, taking a sip. She closed her eyes for a moment, it was completely delicious. Both remained silent, just listening to the slight silence in that room, the only ones who were there were the students who read or did their homework.

 

Ava looked up and saw Sara looking at her muffin with curiosity, savoring it surely. She remained somewhat thoughtful, she kept thinking about how different a person could be if you gave yourself the little space and time to get to know them. Of giving them a minimum opportunity. “What you did was awesome, you know?”

 

Sara looked up too, and frowned. “Decorate the Christmas tree with you? It was not that difficult…”

 

“No, I mean what you did last week with Dinah.” Ava added, looking at her in a different way.

 

Sara nodded slowly, understanding now what she meant. “I didn’t do anything, I just did the right thing…”

 

“You apologized to a Slytherin.” Ava raised an eyebrow.

 

“I apologized to a person I thought I had met, a person I misinterpreted.” Sara said quickly, drumming her fingers against the mug.

 

“I understand that...” Ava muttered under her breath and turned her gaze to her chocolate, now taking it in her hands. “Respect that.”

 

“I admit I make it personal, I did it because I was mad at Laurel.” Sara grimaced and wiped her hands with a napkin. “Maybe I didn’t want to see it that way, maybe I was putting in it the anger I had with my sister…”

 

Ava was silent, and when Sara finished expressing what she felt, she said:

 

“It's a great progress.” Ava smiled slightly sideways.

 

Sara looked at her for a moment and then smiled the same way, reaching out to take one of the cinnamon buns but before her fingers touched that perfect confectionery, Ava tapped her fingers gently, removing it from there. Their fingers touched for a few seconds.

 

“Hey, those are mine!” the taller blonde growled.

 

“You wish.” Sara stuck out her tongue and took that Cinnamon roll, giving it a big bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.  
> If you wanna talk about it or whatever, my Twitter is @avalancealot


	6. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, guys.  
> Enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful weekend. Merry Christmas, and maybe Happy New Year!

**CHAPTER SIX: YULE**

The days became increasingly gray and, for Ava, much more pleasant. The snow was getting thicke, covering all the Hogwarts Grounds, even the lake had frozen completely. After leaving the Slytherin Common Room in the Dungeons, she walked slowly through the corridors. Some students were amazed to see her, she was recognized. She was cool. Maybe was not so popular, or maybe she was, but something was certain and it was that everyone knew who Ava Sharpe was. She was a leader, she was the person to whom you should go if everything went wrong.

 

_“We won against Gryffindor! The Hogwarts Cup this year will be ours!”_ Ava heard one of the Slytherin children brag that, she just rolled her eyes with some amusement. At that age it was all about playing Quidditch, winning Cups, beating the opponents. The group of children was happy towards the Great Hall, which is where the Christmas feast was held that year.

 

And that's where Ava was going to. The blonde finished down the stairs jumping the last step and turned her heels to enter the Great Hall, smiling.

 

The good thing about staying at Hogwarts at Christmas was that, practically, there were not many people there. However, the charming atmosphere wasn’t lost. Those who couldn’t or didn’t want to spend Christmas with their families, managed to find the place quite cozy. Without many students, or study, the place could be really nice.

 

 

Ava went looking at the garlands that floated on the roof, the huge trees on the sides of the room, the delicate snow that fell little by little. Unlike real snow, it was warm and dry, so that falling on clothes didn’t cause any damage, it just evaporated. Magic.

Ava wore her long dark winter cloak, her typical uniform with white shirt and silver and green tie, sometimes thought when she could get rid of those clothes, but she knew that after Christmas, students were allowed to wear the clothes they wanted since they were in their vacations.

Ava approached the Slytherin table, which was Nora and Alex, who chatted with each other.

 

On the other side of the tables, the Gryffindors were assembled. Sara had arrived with Kara, sitting in front of Sam and Lena who were chatting about their lives outside of Hogwarts, especially what they would do after all this.

 

“So, are you sure?” Sam asked, something curious. She had never met a girl like Lena, she did not want to be an auror or save the world, her dedication had always been so different from the others, maybe that was why she was a Ravenclaw.

 

“Yes, sure enough to base my career after this place.” Lena replied, with a warm smile. Kara smiled at the sight, remembering Lena's love for what she wanted to do outside of Hogwarts. Her parents had advised her a career in the Ministry of Magic, with a huge and important position but she just wanted to discover things, find them, create them.

 

“I think you'll be great, just follow your heart and you'll find the right thing to do.” Kara said with a nod, almost in such a noble way. Sam just pressed her lips to say nothing, but she did not make it.

 

“Indeed…” Sam whispered, before glancing at Sara who nudged her under the table. Sam tried not to laugh or complain about the blow, so they just started a talk while they waited for dinner. And before that happened, Laurel entered that room to walk towards them, sitting next to Kara, smiling at the sight of her companions and her sister.

 

 

“Good evening, my girls.” Laurel greeted with a smile, receiving the same from the others. “How are you all in this beautiful night going?”

 

“Hungry.” Sara and Sam answered at once, crashing their hands in high five after saying it. Laurel just smiled and shook her head, looking around the beautiful decoration that surrounded them. The fake baby owls fluttered up the hall, and the snow fell gently. The Yule in the Castle was magical. But between laughter and conversations in the background, Laurel watched the entrance of the Main Hall and saw her enter.

 

Dinah Drake entered that room with a beautiful smile and of course, she was dressed in a spectacular way. It was a basic thing to see her always from the same way, but this time she looked beautiful ... maybe in the eyes of her lover, she always looked good.

 

Dinah smiled at Laurel and took a step forward willing to go with her but then hesitated a moment, what if Laurel was not willing to demonstrate their bond? What if she ignored er? Dinah hesitated but in those moments, Laurel just got up from her seat and tilted her head and moved her hand, inviting her to sit with her. Dinah couldn’t believe that for which she stammered something that nobody listened to, until Laurel opened her eyes in a big way, ready to shout at her if it was necessary.

 

The brunette walked nervously towards the Gryffindor table and stood in front of Laurel, smiling a little nervous. She didn’t even know what to do or what to say.

 

“Hey.” Laurel said, it almost seemed like a whisper. Her smile said it all. There was no need to say more than Laurel had stayed this Christmas just for her ... Just to be with her. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Hey.” Dinah replied. She answered and stayed for a moment talking about some nonsense and stuff of prefects. Both smiled but didn’t say anything, Dinah just turned to leave ... until Sara cleared her throat a bit, drawing her attention now.

 

“Hey, Dinah…” Sara said, raising her voice, causing Dinah to freeze in place. The brunette just pressed her lips, hoping that the youngest of the Lance did not have some kind of problem now and seek some fight, so she turned to see the blonde. Laurel just watched her sister with some fear, believing that everything was fine, then ...

 

“Do you want to stay with us a little bit more?” Sara asked, trying to look as calm as possible. And in fact she was, even knowing that Sam by her side had widened her eyes and her friends didn’t understand anything. Laurel now laid her eyes on the brunette, waiting for her response and hoping in fact that it would be positive. Dinah opened her mouth ready to answer but didn’t know what to say, so Sara hurried. “We are not many people staying this year, so... If you want you can invite your friends too.”

 

Sara shrugged.

Laurel looked at Dinah with hope, to which Dinah simply nodded accepting the invitation. The brunette sat next to Laurel, because clearly she wasn’t going to sit next to Samantha Arias who looked at her somewhat surprised, but not hostile. Dinah looked at her friends who from afar signaled her something like: _“What the hell are you doing?”_ And invited them to come closer.

 

Laurel looked at her sister in front of her and simply emulated a silent _“Thank you!”_ With her lips, Sara just smiled at her. She knew that her sister wanted to be with Dinah, she knew that it was probably her last year ... and what she most wanted in life at that time, was to see her older sister happy. She had rarely seen Laurel like that, she used to be a responsible and focused girl in her studies, but she had never seen her smile that way. And if Dinah was the one who caused that, well ... it wasn’t so bad to help a little bit. Right?

 

“What's the matter with you lately? Did you hit your head in that Quidditch game?” Sam whispered to Sara, to which the blonde just grimaced.

 

“I'm just trying to do things right…” Sara answered, watching as the group of three Slytherin girls slowly approached. “And be mature in the attempt.”

 

“Wow.” Sam whispered again, but far from getting angry or showing embarrassment, she put a hand on her friend's right shoulder and squeezed it gently. “I'm proud of you.” Sam pretended to take off an imaginary tear, giggling.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Sara smiled pushing her friend and noticing how Ava was looking at something confused as she approached, wanting to know what the hell was happening. Sara just shook her head, reassuring her or at least trying that.

 

The three Slytherin girls sat at the table, Alex next to Samantha Arias, Nora next to Kara Danvers and Ava next to Nora, facing Sara. All were observed for a moment somewhat uncomfortable, you could feel the tension leave that place. The tension boiled easily.

 

“So…” Laurel broke the silence and they all appreciated that at last. “What were we talking about before?”

 

“What will we do after Hogwarts?” Kara explained, as she adjusted her glasses. “Lena told us that she planned to continue the career as a teacher, here, possibly after Professor Septima Vector retires.”

 

“I know you will do great and I hope they choose you, Lena.” Laurel said smiling with some tenderness, Lena smiled and nodded slowly.

 

“No one could explain that stupid stuff better than you.” Sara said, frowning and some girls giggled, including Alex and Nora.

 

“Hey, I like Arithmancy.” Ava exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It's just that you're not normal, Sharpe.” Sara clarified and made a face, so Ava responded with a mockery as well.

 

In those moments, the food appeared in front of them filling all those tables. The feast had begun and everyone gave a cheer to see all that food, all those tables full of delicious meal. Chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, salad, some sweets and so much more. They all seemed so happy about it, that they began to serve themselves.

 

“I think there are worse subjects, like History of Magic.” Sam complained, letting out a snort of just thinking about the last test she should take after the holidays.

 

“Come on, it's not that bad.” Alex told her nudging her, so Sam just rolled her eyes and grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes, filling half of her plate with this.

 

“It is awful. Who cares what a bloody gargoyle did two hundred years ago?” Sam asked the others, including the Slytherins. Little by little all began to integrate despite not having confidence in each other. Sam looked at Nora who was serving some chips. “Do you care about that?”

 

Nora frowned and shook her head.

 

“See? Nobody cares!” Sam growled

 

“It depends if that Gargoyle is going to teach me Arithmancy or not.” Sara scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

 

“So… what will you do, Lance?” Alex Danvers asked and they all looked at Sara, waiting for her response. Sara looked at her plate and then shrugged, taking some chicken legs and leaving them on her plate.

 

“I don’t know yet… not… sure” Sara cleared her throat, devouring that delicious leg. “We still have a year to think about it ... right?”

 

Ava knew that this was not true, that inside her some idea had formed but she supposed that she was not ready to assimilate it. The blonde just kept quiet and listened to the others, while eating a little salad.

 

“And you?” Sam asked, taking control this time and looking at Alex and her friends, who were serving more food. “I know it's your last year, do you know where you’ll  end after school?”

 

Alex went ahead and answered that knowing her future. “I'm going to try to enter in the Ministry of Magic, apparently the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt is looking for some new and good Aurors, and I've always been interested in part of some division there.”

 

All nodded curiously, and Dinah continued: “I would like to go to work as Healer, at St. Mungo's Hospital, but at the same time I feel that I would like to be able to do something for others, be an Auror.”

 

“And these two will leave us here, dealing with all those children.” Ava complained jokingly looking towards Nora, who smiled. If Dinah and Alex left, only the two of them would remain.

 

“Oh, come on. It's not that bad...” Alex complained, taking a napkin, making a ball and throwing it towards those two friends. “And you, Arias?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Die and become a gargoyle.” She answered before taking a large spoonful of mashed potatoes  to her mouth, rolling her eyes at the pleasant taste of that food.

 

 

And so, as if it were something normal, the dinner went well enough, little by little everything seemed to be at peace. Although Alex and Kara were normal, because they were sisters, they never shared so much time with more people than the two of them.  Some passing students looked at them with surprise, others somewhat confused, they were simply dining at peace with their main rivals and none of them seemed to bother  at the moment. Sharing just a Christmas dinner

 

Those who seemed to enjoy it were Laurel and Dinah, who talked about some stuff while the others chatted about others. Sara looked at this and felt much better, knew that Laurel needed it and even though the rivalry between them was inevitable, the moment was not bad. And with the excuse that she did it for her sister, she had the opportunity to chat a little more with Ava.

 

The night passed slowly, between talks about school, future and past everything seemed to go better. In the distance you could see the teachers watch this and whisper to each other, amazed and above all, glad to see it.

 

The dinner passed slowly and in its end, after a toast and some party, everyone had to return to their common rooms to rest, or at least the little ones had to do it. And Laurel, like Nora, had to take the firsts years students to their Common rooms. Nora, who once again covered Alex, who seemed to talk with her sister.

 

Dinah decided to accompany Laurel to take the children, while chatting as two adults and perhaps, this would lead to the children to understand that it was not all an eternal rivalry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rest of the girls began to walk outside that room, heading to the area of the long, beautiful corridors outside, Viaduct Courtyard and the wonderful view that was there. Ava and Sara went behind talking about what they would do next to end their punishment, the New Year would come so soon. Sam and Alex talked about how heavy it had been to study the events that had happened in 1378... while Kara and Lena talked happily up front, which is why Sam next to Alex took her by the shoulder, causing Alex to stop.

 

“Let's give them a moment…” Sam whispered, stopping and trying to pretend to spend her time observing everything from the colonnade runs around it of that viaduct.

 

“What are you talking about?...” Alex asked, frowning. She simply looked forward and could see how Kara and Lena walked in the distance, smiling and chatting pleasantly, away from the others. “Oh…”

 

“Girls, we'll go to the Transfiguration Courtyard, it seems that Peeves is causing problems over there.” Sara said ruefully, rolling her eyes. In her voice you could hear the fatigue.

 

Sam frowned, but Alex spoke: “And why should you two go?”

 

“Because she's prefect, and I'm punished.” Sara said with a grimace and shrugging, turning on her heels and starting to walk.

 

“See you later. Merry Christmas.” Ava said greeting both of them with her hand and turned to walk after Sara, who seemed to slowly drag her feet as if she were going to her worst torture room.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Sam and Alex said, then turned to look at that beautiful view. The night was very beautiful, and cold, but still pretty.

 

“How are you doing with… you know?” Alex decided to break that silence, in the distance you could hear the laughter of Kara and Lena diminish little by little. “Have you read the pages I indicated?”

 

 

“Well at least I try.” Sam turned to see her and raised an eyebrow, amused. “Is it the only thing we will ever talk about?”

 

“Do you want to talk about something else?” Alex smiled at her and mimicked that gesture with her eyebrow. “Wow, it's a whole new level.”

 

“Well ... I think we're doing that now.” Sam said in a funny way, relaxing a little. Both let out a slight giggle and stared at that beautiful moon, so big. Shiny. “I'm sorry I was so hostile so many times, really ... I have no excuse to say why I did it, I just did it because I'm an idiot. Many of Slytherin have always looked for problems with me and my family, and I was blinded, thinking that nothing good could come out of there.”

 

Alex just turned her head to see her for a moment, Sam was still looking forward. The Slytherin girl could see her profile much better, the way her nose formed so delicate. "It's okay."

 

Sam turned now to see her, surprised not to hear a mockery.

 

"We are all wrong. I don't deny that in my House it was a very ... conflictive house.” Alex added with a grimace, but then he shrugged slightly. “But the good thing is that you understood. We are not all like that.”

 

Sam was silent for a moment, just thinking. “I see that.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Transfiguration Courtyard**

 

 

The two blondes walked through the corridors of the outskirts, finally finding that Courtyard. Ava snorted at the thought of dealing with Peeves, if there was something she hated most of all at Hogwarts it was Peeves. That thing never had anything better to do than to annoy those who did have things to do, important things.

 

“Where the hell is that damn poltergeist?” Ava asked, frowning at that empty spot. You could only see some pretty decorative lights, and the snow fall slightly.

 

“Yeah…” Sara said looking for something in some bushes and then let out an **‘aha!’** That made Ava turn around. “There was nothing with Peeves, I just wanted to come for this and there was not enough for everyone.”

 

Ava frowned, getting closer, not knowing whether to scold Sara or wonder what it was. Sara took out a medium bottle of a delicious butter beer, specially prepared by Madame Rosmerta.

 

“I brought it last Saturday...” Sara sighed, looking at the bottle. “You have no idea what it cost me to hide this, in fact, almost all the candy I had left for Gary Green to close his mouth and not say anything to you.”

 

“Do you have any idea of the headache I feel just thinking I had to deal with Peeves?" Ava said in an annoyed tone, approaching and snatching the bottle to take her away. “The first drink belongs to me, besides, Gary is not that bad… he’s just a dork.”

 

Sara just was surprised and shook her head, smiling, as she walked behind her. They both walked a bit until they reached the Wooden Bridge, where they watched that there was no one and they sat there, their legs hanging down on that bridge. The view was even more beautiful. Ava opened the beer bottle and took a long drink.

 

“I didn’t think I saw you here at Christmas…” Sara said, watching Ava clean her lips and leave the bottle aside. “I mean, every year you leave.”

 

“Not every year.” Ava clarified, raising an eyebrow. Sara took the bottle and gave it a drink this time, a little longer. “My parents had a trip pending, and I told them I could n’t go this year. This is the last year of Dinah and Alex, and I wanted to be with them ... to have all this again.”

 

“Nothing like living the last year of Hogwarts...” Said Sara leaving the bottle aside and sighed. She fell silent, realizing that Laurel would now be enjoying her moment with Dinah, that it was their last year. At least it felt good ... to be able to do something new for them.

 

“It was nice what you did, once again.” Ava confessed, drawing Sara's attention. The smaller blonde frowned. “Dinner together ... Your sister and Dinah. I know we hated each other since the beginning of time, but it wasn’t so bad.”

 

“Getting close to fleas is not that bad, huh.”  Sara smiled sideways.

 

“Oh, come on. You and your friends have always been the ones who hated us.” Ava rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle, giving another drink.

 

“You're right.” Sara nodded slowly, smiling. “We used to call you all snake names, you you were black mamba...”

 

Ava giggled at that nickname, despite everything that had happened, at least things were not all bad. They both had a year there, nobody wanted to take away bad memories of that place. And even though both started their relationship in a very bad way, Sara was beginning to like her ... After three months of living with her, it was not so bad. She was a tough, stubborn girl, but with a good heart or good intentions.

 

“It was rebuilt after the Great Battle of Hogwarts...” Ava said, a little thoughtful as she looked towards that dark and interesting forest in the distance. Sara tilted her head to understand what she was saying and Ava continued: “This wooden bridge, where we are sitting.”

 

“I heard that Professor Longbottom and  Mr. Seamus Finnigan blew it to pieces.” Sara smiled and leaned on the wooden edge, sighing. Ava took a long drink from the bottle and then handed it to Sara, who did the same. The taste was sweet and thick, but really delicious.

 

“It's amazing that all that happened here...” Ava said looking at the bridge and stroking the wood, Sara imitated her doing the same and looked around, even the roof until they noticed something up there. Something that hung. “What’s that…?”

 

Sara took a long drink and then looked for her wand between her cloak, so she took it out and pointed it towards that object causing it to fall with a simple spell. When it fell slowly, Sara tensed for a moment. The whole bridge was decorated with these damn things and I had not noticed.

 

“It's a...” Ava frowned as she took it in her hands and inspected it.

 

“Mistletoe.” Sara swallowed and looked away, trying not to say anything else. That little plant with green leaves and small red fruits in the shape of berries.

 

“It's a muggle tradition, right?” Ava opened her eyes wide, surprised to see that. She smiled. “I remember that my parents told me something about this…”

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Sara quickly nodded nervously, trying to take it off.

 

“I remember they said it brings good omens.” Ava said, observing that plant with curiosity, inspecting it slowly. “Something about good luck and I don’t remember what else, my aunt used to hang it all over her home. But after we came to England, well…”

 

Sara nodded, trying to escape the explanations. She almost sighed, thinking that she had completely run away from having to explain that the tradition was to kiss, but Ava spoke again.

 

 

“Why do we have to kiss?” Ava asked now, making Sara look at her with her eyes open, as if she were a deer about to be run over by a truck in the middle of nowhere. “Why do people kiss?”

 

 

“Uh… Oh… You’ll see…  it's a ritual ... actually, many cultures have their own story about mistletoe.” Sara explained.  “The question is ... something like recreating the moment. A girl who perched under the mistletoe could not refuse the kiss of anyone in front of her. It's a great meaning, and good omen ... but if nobody kisses her, well ... she'll have to wait.”

 

 

Ava nodded slowly.

 

 

“Here in England they usually burn the branch after midnight, otherwise they will not marry or something like that ... I don’t know, it's ... something complicated. All American girl here.” Sara explained with a grimace and shook her head, observing that branch between Ava's hands.

 

 

“Do you regret not having gone to Ilvermony?” Ava asked curiously, Sara felt her muscles relax at the sudden change of subject, feeling much less tense.

 

 

“No ... You’ll see, my mother is English and she lived all her life here, my father left Star City and everything to be here with her.” Sara cocked her head, staying somewhat thoughtful about it. They had never asked her that. “But it would have been an incredible experience, although I will not change for anything being here in Hogwarts.”

 

 

Ava nodded again, her parents had also traveled there since she was a child. Especially because her father was very important in the Ministry of Magic. The silence reigned over them for a moment until Ava broke it again, while Sara drank a little more.

 

 

“So… Are you going to kiss me or not?” The taller blonde asked. Sara simply turned so fast that she almost broke her neck, and her eyes were more open than ever.

 

“Kiss you? Me? Why?” Sara asked, entering a spiral of despair and confusion, but within her little by little the emotion was born and perhaps, hope.

 

_Ava is not ugly, I mean, she's very pretty. Right? Well… There are not ugly women, but ... the important thing here is that, she’s nice. It's just a kiss ... Just a kiss, nothing can change for that. I kissed a lot of girls here… Right? Nah… Besides, she is asking for it._

 

 

 

Sara nodded and bowed quickly, directly bringing her lips to Ava's. Her hands cradled the girl's face, with a gentle caress taking her cheeks as her lips fitted perfectly to Ava's ... Together they were perfect.

 

The kiss was slow. Sara closed her eyes to enjoy it, enjoy the softness of the girl's lips in front of her. Sara was bisexual and she knew it since she was a girl, but that feeling was completely new. So different, something so intense. She had never felt so nervous, she was Sara Lance. She was the most flirtatious and sure woman on this Earth, however, there was something in Ava that made all of that melt.

 

And thanks to her closing her eyes, she couldn’t see Ava's eyes open wide in surprise. Clearly she didn’t expect that kiss, clearly didn’t expect to feel her soft, thick lips caress her but there she was, and it was not bad. Little by little, she closed her eyes. Ava was letting go, tilting her face so she could continue with that kiss, until both needed air ... and separated.

 

Both looked at each other nervously, but that brightness in their eyes said it all. Everything was ... new. What had that feeling been and why it felt so good? No desire to break that moment, that perfect aura until Ava finally spoke.

 

 

“You know what I was talking about was... just a kiss on the cheek ... or something like that ... Right?” Ava whispered with a little smile, she could still feel the taste of Sara's lips, a sweet mixture. However, that didn’t sound as expected. So Sara frowned, a little worried.

 

 

“Sorry, I ...” Sara still with her brow furrowed, looking down for a moment without understanding. Without understanding why she had done that.

 

 

“No, it's okay.” Ava clarified quickly, trying to fix what she had said. Maybe it was the butter beer they had tasted, they had drunk more than half until they finished it. “Sorry.”

 

 

Sara looked at her now, not knowing if she was disappointed or surprised by every comment that came out of Sharpe's mouth. The mouth she had kissed long ago, it seemed as if she had cast a spell.

 

 

“I mean ... I like to spend time with you...” Ava added, trying to save the moment but did not seem to choose the best words, especially for the nervousness. “But…”

 

 

“Stop, don’t say it.” Sara clarified leaving the bottle aside and finally getting up, cleaning her dark cloak so she could get out of there once and for all. “It was my mistake, I misinterpreted everything and I'm sorry.”

 

 

“No, Sara. Wait ...” Ava asked, getting up too, feeling a slight pain in her legs. When they were sitting for so long, it felt like they were somewhat asleep and slow, so she tried to go after her but Sara left quickly, walking along that long bridge until leaving this leaving Ava there. Alone.

 

“I was going to say that...” Ava whispered to nothingness, as if the words left her mouth and were lost in the air just as the warm breath was lost in the cold air. “It was nice anyway…”

 

 

However, the words were lost in the light breeze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe it, did you really do that, Alexandra?” Sam asked, laughing as they walked together down that hall, when suddenly a light appeared at the end of the hallway and each time she came closer. Alex, knowing what it was, pushed Sam to the side of the aisle near one of the statues, much like a gargoyle.

 

Both stayed there, hoping that whoever it was will only happen and nothing else. Alex was a prefect and had the right to roam the halls of the school, while Sam was not and clearly, was going to earn a suspension or a low score for the Hogwarts Cup.

Both were face to face, very close to tell the truth, since they didn’t seem to fit together behind that statue, both looked nervous, their noses almost brushed for the third time.

 

“We didn’t fit in here…” Sam whispered, feeling the closeness of dark red hair. She could smell her perfume because their closeness between both. Sam liked women since she was a child, had never felt attraction for a man. But also had no serious relationship with anyone.

 

 

“I see...” Alex replied, trying to hide her nervousness. She swallowed hard and courage, and left her hiding place to walk a few steps until she found who was lurking in the corridors, looking for someone to blame for sneaking out at night. That old man, walking slowly with his lantern trying to light the corridor.

 

“Miss Danvers...” Mr. Filch asked with a rough voice, squinting to see around him, even though he was old enough, still unbearable and the Hogwarts caretaker. “Everything is fine? I heard some students are going around the Castle without permission, you know. Some like to sneak around to celebrate Christmas in their own way…”

 

“I haven’t seen anyone, Mr. Filch. I have patrolled along this corridor from the Clock Tower courtyard and I haven’t found anyone.” Alex clarified, seriously. The old man narrowed his eyes and then looked around, but then said again:

 

“I believe you, Ms. Danvers.” Mr. Filch nodded and turned on his heels, looking for someone else to scold. Filch never distrusted Alex, she had always been so liable. Usually had some problems with the students, although he had respect for the Slytherin ones, he treated them the same way as everyone else.

 

 

 

After Filch disappeared from her sight, Alex signaled Sam to come out from behind that gargoyle, who seemed overwhelmed to be hiding in a space so small and closed.

 

 

“Why did you take so long? I almost died back there.” Said Sam arranging her hair, and dusting off her long black robe. “It had to be a damn Gargoyle!” the brunette said to the statue, which remained still. “Are not you going to strike now, right?”

 

 

“Come one, wasn’t that much... Leave the gargoyle alone.” Alex took Sam by the arm to walk again and get her out of there, then released her. “We got rid of Filch, but if some other prefect or that old owl appears, I can’t save you from dropping Gryffindor points.”

 

 

“Okay, at least it was not bad at all…” Sam said, shrugging and walking beside her. Both followed one of the corridors less used by the students, almost a secret of the prefects to catch them, but they saw how a blonde figure crossed in the distance and walked quickly. Sara seemed really worried or upset, or at least that could see Sam from a distance.

 

They were only a few stairs up to the Gryffindor Tower, so Sam and Alex stopped watching as Sara climbed quickly.

 

“Is that Sara?” Alex asked. “Do you want us to reach her?”

 

 

Sam didn’t say anything, she just stayed somewhat thoughtful. She had seen Sara angry, she had seen Sara frustrated, she had seen her friend in a thousand ways ... but that had been really a way she had never seen. “I must go, something is not right…”

 

 

“Are you sure? Is everything okay?” Alex worried, looking at Sam who just looked into her eyes for a moment, worried.

 

 

“I hope so.” Sam put a hand on Sam's shoulder and then started up the stairs. “See you later.”

 

 

Alex watched her climb up and added quickly, causing Sam to turn around to listen to her: “Tomorrow, to study and talk about the Werewolf Code.”

 

 

Sam frowned and then smiled. “On vacation? Don’t  you get tired of being so annoying?”

 

 

Alex just shook her head and let the Gryffindor girl come up, and although she didn’t really know Sara very much, the last person who was with her was Ava ... and if anyone had to do with her mood, it was Sharpe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The brown-haired girl sighed deeply, smiling. That night had been very good, after accompanying the second year students to their respective rooms, Dinah went to walk the corridors and meet Laurel had been her mission. She escorted Laurel to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room, and waited for the older Lance girl to finally enter, after talking and caressing their hands to each other trying not to see anyone.

 

Dinah took three steps down that hallway until she bump into someone who turned the corner, almost colliding with each other, Dinah took a step back to see who it was.

 

Sara Lance's somewhat displeased face made her worry, not wanting to get in trouble with her new sister-in-law. She knew that Sara was trying to make amends, trying to get along and that Laurel was happy but Sara was also a firecracker, and everything could fly through the air if the blonde was in a bad mood.

 

 

“Sara…” Dinah whispered when she saw the girl, who avoided looking at her. “Are you okay?”

 

 

“Yeah…” Sara whispered, dodging and walking again but Dinah turned to talk to her again.

 

 

“Sara, wait...” She tried to get her attention but the blonde didn’t answer, she just said the words so that the Fat Lady would open the secret door to enter her Common Room and leave that moment so uncomfortable behind. She had too much in her mind in those moments, just wished she could be alone.

 

 

Dinah said nothing, just stared at that place, knowing that it could not be any good. She turned to follow her path when she again crossed paths with another Gryffindor, who seemed somewhat agitated down the stairs.

 

 

“If you're looking for Sara, she's in your Common Room.” Dinah said, pointing to the entrance somewhat worried. “If you need something, just tell me.”

 

 

“Thank you.” Sam thanked with a frown, not understanding why so many Slytherin's roamed that Tower so much. What happened to all that group that were now good with them? What happened to the world that now Slytherin's and Gryffindor's supported each other? Something strange was happening, something she did not understand at all but the only thing that worried her at that time was her friend, and the answer was just through a door.


	7. WHEN SARA KISSES AVA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to wish you a happy new year! May all your wishes be fulfilled and come true.  
> My advice? Listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIIB7CntzOo
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to @broody_chill (twitter!) who besides reading my fanfic always, has made some beautiful editions that you can see here. Enjoy them, they are beautiful. Thank you so much, really. 
> 
> http://slytherinelle.tumblr.com/post/181383923379/avalance-fanfic-recommendation-a-lot-of-reasons
> 
> http://slytherinelle.tumblr.com/post/181618901259/avalance-fanfic-recommendation-a-lot-of-reasons
> 
>  
> 
> My twitter is @avalancealot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My advice? Listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIIB7CntzOo
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to @broody_chill who besides reading my fanfic always, has made some beautiful editions that you can see here. Enjoy them, they are beautiful. Thank you so much.
> 
> http://slytherinelle.tumblr.com/post/181383923379/avalance-fanfic-recommendation-a-lot-of-reasons
> 
> http://slytherinelle.tumblr.com/post/181618901259/avalance-fanfic-recommendation-a-lot-of-reasons

**CHAPTER SEVEN: WHEN SARA KISSES AVA.**

 

 

The blonde entered in her room quickly, removing that long black cloack that seemed to bother her, everything seemed to bother her at that time. Sara swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying to calm her beating heart. She felt so ... humiliated. She felt defeated and didn’t understand why the hell she had done that, why did she have to kiss her? **Damn it!**

 

The answer was there and it was very obvious. Clearly, she was attracted to Ava and it wasn’t hard to understand, Ava was beautiful. Smart. Those beautiful blue eyes could dazzle anyone who crossed her path.

 

Sara sighed and sat on her bed, fixing her gaze on the huge window near her, noticing the snow falling on that cold but beautiful night. What was the point of having done what she did? What did she think she was going to win? She didn’t even know why she had done it. She just… wanted it.

 

At that moment the door opened and Sam stood there, looking at her. Trying to analyze whether to approach and try to talk to her or leave her alone. Sara was a firecracker, and she was a hard personality to handle. However, seeing her there so ... different from what she used to be, Sam didn’t hesitate anymore and came to her kneeling in front of her to see her.

 

 

“Sara...” She whispered, hoping that she would look at her but she didn’t. “Tell me…  what happened?...”

 

 

Sara just pressed her lips to avoid showing what she felt, embarrassed that her friend saw her like that but ... it was too late. Acting proudly no longer made sense. Not now.

 

 

“I kissed her…” Sara whispered, her gaze now on the brunette in front of her. Blue and hazel.

 

 

Sam frowned, not understanding. “Did you Kiss… who…?”

 

 

Sara snorted, shaking her head. “I kissed Ava.”

 

 

“Did you kiss ... Sharpe?” She asked again. The brunette stayed a moment without knowing what to say, without knowing how to react or without knowing if she had listened well.

 

Sara simply nodded slowly.

 

“Oh, uh…” Sam stammered getting up and now sitting next to her friend, who seemed somewhat distant. Now she understood everything. “Oh, Sara. She didn’t reciprocate you, right?”

 

 

Sara turned her head and looked her friend in her eyes, that deep, icy blue against the soft, sweet hazelnut. “No.” Sara pressed her lips together. “She didn’t.”

 

 

Sam's face showed the grief she felt for her friend, with a small 'ow' she  just came over to hug her friend, who despite resisting for a moment, allowed herself to finally embrace.

 

 

“Don’t worry, okay?” Sam whispered separating for a moment and noticing that Sara seemed reluctant to demonstrate the disappointment she felt. “If she didn’t want it, well ... that’s too bad for her. If you like her, at least you risked everything. You’ve tried.”

 

 

 

“I know. I just feel like I ruined everything...” Sara explained shaking her head, she got up and sat on the edge of the big window. Watching that beautiful landscape in front of her, it was ... perfect. “I don’t understand why it affects me, you know? A while ago I didn’t even care, I just hated her…”

 

 

Sam sat for a moment in something thoughtful silence, and then just said what she thought: “Why didn’t you tell me you liked Sharpe?”

 

 

“Even I didn’t know.” Sara answered after a moment, watching as her friend nodded. She didn’t seem hurt, just curious to know. She, Kara and Sam shared everything, as with Lena, Zari and Amaya but at that moment it was only the three of them. “Maybe because I thought you would make fun of me or you would get upset, you were not very positive about approaching the Slytherin's.”

 

 

Far from getting angry, Sam only nodded once, feeling somewhat guilty about that attitude.

 

“You're such a damn fool, Sara Lance.” Sam shook her head, with a small smile on her lips, at least she understood perfectly the situation Sara was in right now. “I never would have done that to you ...” She was silent for a few seconds and added: “Maybe would have made some joke. A little one.”

 

“Uno pequeño.” Said Sara in some weird spanish, making Sam laugh.

 

“Exactly! Wow, I'm a good Spanish teacher.” She smiled at her friend. Sara smiled slightly on her side and Sam was just glad to see a small improvement.

 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it confused me to see Laurel like that, so good with Dinah ... I don’t know.” Sara shrugged and sighed, it felt so much better to express everything. To be able to let it out.

 

 

 

“Laurel is ... with ... Dinah?” Sam frowned and then opened her mouth before joining all the pieces, understanding everything. Almost as if a great mystery had been solved suddenly. “What the hell is going on here and why do I find out so late?”

 

 

Sara smiled and shrugged. “It was not my right to say it but ... now you know it.”

 

 

“Now I understand everything.” Sam said running a hand across her forehead, trying to understand all the information she had received in less than an hour. “But the important thing is, you shouldn’t feel bad about what you did, Sara.”

 

 

“How not to do it? I feel like an idiot…” Sara said, remembering all that and clenching her teeth in anger. “A humiliated idiot.”

 

 

“You’re not. You don’t have to feel that way, you don’t have to.” Sam put a hand on her shoulder. “Sara, you just followed what you felt and that can never be wrong. Never regret something you did because it was something your heart decided, and you thought it was the best. That girl you liked and you told her. If she is so stupid as to get angry, bother you or not correspond ... well ... it's her damn problem.”

 

 

Sara looked up blue, Sam smiled slightly sideways trying to comfort her.

 

“It sounds cliché you know but ... she loses it.” Sam replied gently squeezing her friend's shoulder and got up from her bed to go to her trunk, opening it and looking for something among all those things she kept until she found it: “Here!”

 

 

 

Samantha took a box of chocolates frogs she had stored there, and a package of Canary Cream from Honeydukes, along with another huge package.

 

“I know these are your favorites, so I did my best to get them ... Merry Christmas!” Sam said handing her the package of Canary Cream, those chocolate-covered sweets. According to Sara, you could magically be a canary for a second. The last time they had tried, Sara was singing like a canary and expelling feathers for about two minutes.

 

Sara smiled broadly at that package and simply rushed to hug her but Sam stopped her, raising her hand and pointing to the other long pack. “Something else is missing, but…”

 

The brunette was quickly interrupted by Kara, who opened the door quickly and closed it tightly. The blonde smiled and leaned her back against the door, closing her eyes. Sara and Sam looked at each other, trying to understand.

 

 

“What's wrong with you? Why so… happy and smiling?” Sara asked questioningly, Kara simply sighed and opened her eyes wide, just as she showed a huge smile.

 

“Kara, the smile is going to come out of your face ... You're scaring me…” Sam muttered.

 

“Lena and I ... we kissed.” The blonde took off her glasses for a moment and sighed deeply, completely happy. Sara and her friend at her side turned to look at her, the situation that night had not been good for one and she worried about having to take care of Kara too. Sara was strong but Kara ... Kara was a red cute panda that you should hug and not hurt.

 

“And ... is everything okay?” Sam asked, somewhat doubtful.

 

 

“Everything is perfect!” Kara exclaimed quickly, smiling. Now her friends sighed deeply, happy for her friend. Kara was going to approach them but suddenly stopped when she saw the big package on Sam's bed, so she pointed it out. “Did you show her the gift without me, Samantha ?!”

 

“Of course not! I would never do that to you!” Sam responded grunting and crossed her arms. Sam looked at Sara who raised an eyebrow, and replied: “At least I tried.”

 

Kara shook her head with a smile and went to take that huge package in her hands and settled next to Sam, both in front of Sara.

 

“Ready?” Kara asked the brunette, who nodded. Both looked at the blonde captain who seemed more anxious, curious than ever. “We got this with our savings.”

 

“Which cost too much, by the way, I had to put up with too much to not go to Honeydukes,  and work mowing my neighbor's garden, on my last summer vacation.” Sam smiled sideways at the wait, watching as Kara handed that package to Sara.

 

“Happy birthday, Sara.” They both said at once with a huge smile.

 

“Did you think we forgot?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

The blonde hesitated a moment to take it but she did, Sara grabbed that package with both hands and deposited it on the bed to be able to open it. It was something heavy, so she quickly tore the paper wrapped around that gift and what she saw simply made her eyes open wide.

 

 

“I hope you like it…” Sam added, expectant to see how Sara now looked at them, surprised. “That garden was huge.”

 

 

 

“I imagine it was.” Sara whispered taking that new broom in her hands. Between her hands she had a **Thunderbolt VII** , one of the best, fastest and last Quidditch brooms. That broom was very difficult to get, one of the Quidditch World teams had used them in the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. “Girls, this is too much...”

 

“And you deserve it.” Sam said nodding. “You’re our Captain, and you have done everything for us, not only as friends but as our leader.”

 

“Everyone in the team has contributed to get it.” Kara assured and pointed it out. “Your name is over there...”

 

Sara was late in coming out of her surprise and looked for that engraving on the side of the jet black broom, her name was recorded in a nice **‘Captain Lance’**.

 

 

 

“I don’t know what to say…” Sara babbled almost feeling the tears struggling to come out of her eyes, but the blonde was quite a fighter. “Thanks, girls.”

 

 

“You don’t have to say anything, just come here…” Kara opened her arms in sign that she wanted a hug and Sam did the same.

 

Sara didn’t hesitate a second longer and jumped to hug them tightly, sinking her face between the shoulders of her friends who were squeezed in her arms. “Thank you so much, girls. I love you, really ... I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

“We would not be anything without you, you idiot.” Sam confessed smiling, knowing that the gift had achieved its purpose. Not only to cheer her up, but to take her out of that horrible moment she had lived with Ava Sharpe. “But do not tell Amaya or Zari that we gave it to you before Christmas morning and your birthday. They will kill us for sure.”

 

 

 

“Exactly... But ... Why did we do it now?” Kara asked with a frown as she broke away from that hug and then looked at Sam about to scold her. “You couldn’t with your anxiety, right, Arias?”

 

Sam was going to defend herself when Sara came forward, raising her hand as she sat back on the edge of the window. “No, it's not her fault ... I needed it.”

 

Kara looked at Sam who nodded as if saying _'see?'_ And then looked at Sara, somewhat worried. “Something happened?”

 

 

Sara sighed deeply prepared to tell everything to her friend, it was better that she knew by herself that she found out about the gossip of the school. Surely Sharpe would not take long to release the gossip. “It's better that you sit down…”

 

“And Sam… You should open that bottle of Butterbeer you have.” Sara indicated to her friend, the brunette just opened her eyes big without knowing how she knew what she kept. “I know you, Arias…”

 

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes knowing that there was no escape, she would have to deliver her last hidden bottle. “Wait ... if we already gave Sara the birthday present ... Does this mean we'll give our Christmas presents right now ?! I want to know what you gave me ... and I hope it's not a joke like last year!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Meanwhile…**

**In the Slytherin common room.**

 

Ava walked slowly into that room, still couldn’t leave her astonishment. When she arrived, she could see that there was no one in the Common Room, only her three friends. They were all surprised to see her, as if they were waiting for her.

 

“Ava ... What's wrong?” Dinah asked, getting up from her seat when she saw her friend worried.

 

“I ... Umh ...” Ava tried to say but didn’t even know how to begin. How could she say something to her friends? She wouldn’t want to ruin Sara's confidence by telling that intimacy, but if she didn’t ... she wouldn’t know what to do. So she just shook her head and started walking towards the stairs, ready to go upstairs when Dinah's voice stopped her.

 

“Something happened with Sara Lance, right?” Dinah asked as Ava turned on her heels, she was trapped.

 

“Why do you say that?” Ava asked, frowning. Was it that Sara had started with the gossip? Nora and Alex looked at each other somewhat uncomfortably, not knowing whether to stay or leave.

 

“When I left the Gryffindor Common Room, I crossed over to Sara Lance. She seemed very ... annoyed or something.” Dinah said, trying to know the truth.

 

“So?” Ava asked, frowning.

 

“You're the last person who was with her.” The brunette replied, crossing her arms. That became very tense to say the truth, and the other two women noticed.

 

“Are you saying that just because she was with me I have something to do with that?” Now the emerald blonde and brunette crossed their eyes.

 

“Ava, you know how important this is to me...” Dinah tried to say as kindly as possible. “Today's been a good day, but I don’t want her birthday to start badly because...”

 

 

Ava paused for a moment and looked at her in surprise. “It's her birthday?”

 

“Wait, why is this all so important to you?” Nora asked suddenly. “Don’t get me wrong, it was not all that bad and maybe it was so fun, but ... Why do we care so much about Sara Lance now?”

 

“I'd like to know the same thing.” Alex crossed her arms, sighing. “Above all, I would like to understand what  you’re talking about.”

 

Ava and Dinah looked at each other for a moment, knowing that this secret had no more space in their friendship. For a moment, Ava felt some guilt that the truth came out this way but none could continue to endure that.

 

“I'm dating a Gryffindor girl.” Dinah confessed at last, feeling a weight come out of her chest.

 

“Who?” Nora asked, her mouth open in surprise. “Is she the tallest brunette? The latina girl?”

 

“Of course not...” Alex replied with a grimace and shaking her head. Sam would not do that without telling her, right? But  then she opened her eyes big. “It's not Kara, right? You better not be Kara, Dinah!”

 

"”f course it's not Kara!” Dinah defended herself by raising her hands, already almost exasperated by the voices of her friends who did not stop making deductions. Even though Ava was slightly upset, she tried not to laugh at that crazy conversation.

 

 

“You're dating Sara Lance, right?” Nora asked, completely surprised. Far from looking angry or upset, she seemed happy to have discovered all that secrecy on its own. “That's why all kindness on Sara's part, that's why all the tension in the Quidditch Game and tonight’s dinner...”

 

“What?” Dinah exclaimed, frowning, surprised and almost disgusted by that conclusion. What the fuck?! Ava only put a hand to her eyes to rub her forehead at the tension, trying to appease the pain between her eyes.

 

 

“Is that true?” Alex asked, somewhat surprised but confused. She never believed that Sara was Dinah's type, besides she was two years younger.

 

“I'm not dating Sara Lance. Of course not!” Dinah exclaimed shaking her head, she just took off her dark cloak to put her on the couch trying to calm the nervousness she felt. Nora and Alex looked at each other even more confused. “I'm dating Laurel, her sister.”

 

 

Now Dinah finally let out a big sigh, relaxing at last that she could have expressed that. It was so ... relaxing.

 

 

“Wow.” Nora said without leaving that state of surprise. But that sounded much more coherent than all the previous options. “Well, she ... is different.”

 

“She's cool.” Alex admitted with a nod. “To be a Gryffindor, nothing bad. But ... I thought you two hated each other.”

 

“I remember when they fought in Defense against the Dark Arts.” Ava said smiling, and they all nodded in agreement when remembering that event. “She made fun of your patronus.”

 

“To begin with, our patrons are similar ... but very different, right?” Dinah defended, raising an eyebrow in a funny way. “But yes ... We used to do it.”

 

“Well, those who fight love each other too. Right? Or something like that…” Alex joked, shrugging. They all began to chat about how it had been, and understanding why her friend had not told that before. They all understood Dinah's attitude now, and some of Laurel and Sara's. But Ava could not stop thinking about what had happened before.

“Hey ... Well, about that ...” Ava began to say, drawing everyone's attention. “There's something I want to tell you.”

 

“Uh oh ... Here we go...” Nora put her elbow on the couch and settled down to listen.

 

Ava took a deep breath and then said it so fast that they all had to frown to understand. “Sara Lance kissed me tonight and I let her go.”

 

They were all puzzled by this confession, even Dinah who did not even think that this could happen. The only one who could say anything after that was Nora, who exploded into a laugh, speaking to Alex:

 

“What about you? Didn’t  kiss anyone?” She asked arching an eyebrow. “Because everyone kissed someone tonight today except me!”

 

* * *

 

 

The good night had passed and with it, all the events that had happened. The hours seemed to run slowly and that annoyed Sara, who hoped that at last the holidays would end and finally return to her routine. With many people, avoiding meeting Sharpe again.

 

Luckily, they had not told her to have to see Ava again to fulfill her punishment that day. Since she had woken up, Sara went down with her friends to enjoy a great breakfast. After a big banquet and enjoying everything a little, Sara decided to go with her friends to try her new broom to the Quidditch Field. Birthday gift for a birthday girl.

 

 

“I still can not believe you bitches gave me that for Christmas…” Sam said, sighing completely happily as she placed both hands on the sides of her hips.

 

“Stop dreaming and take the time it will take me to turn around the Quidditch pitch.” Said Sara, smiling sideways. Sam just rolled her eyes and looked through her long red coat for a chronometer. Sara settled on her new broom and in a second she just flew out so fast, that Kara had to put her lenses in, which almost fell off, besides Sam's hair.

 

“Are you sure we did well?” Sam asked jokingly, Kara just smiled and nodded.

 

 

They both watched as Sara moved nimbly through the sky in that Quidditch field, flying quickly over the stands. They didn’t notice that two people were approaching her. Ava and Alex approached them little by little but suddenly their cloacks and their hair were upset by the speed and closeness with which Sara flew by, so close to them. So fast.

 

 

“What the hell was that?” Ava asked, settling her blond hair.

 

“Our new acquisition!” Sam said smiling, watching Sara slow down again and approach them, down from the broom and walk with a big smile on her face. After a few minutes watching as Sara was flying from one place to another quickly, she came slowly down to touch the earth, falling somewhat abruptly when she did not know the speed of the broom.

 

“This is amazing!” Sara shouted completely happy, she could see herself in her face. Her blue eyes shone more than ever.

 

 

“Is that a Thunderbolt VII?” Alex asked completely amazed, Sara simply smiled happily and nodded as quickly as if she were going to get out of her place.

 

“Your turn, Danvers.” Sara said throwing the broom to the blonde with glasses, which caught her tightly and smiled, ready to take her turn to try that wonderful broom. Sam had already taken hers so she just smiled expectantly.

 

“Be careful.” Alex asked her sister but Kara just raised an eyebrow, her sister just shrugged. She knew that Kara was perfectly capable of doing it, but she would never stop being her little sister.

 

Sara noticing that Ava was there, tried to ignore her. Sara started walking out of that place when the Slytherin girl started following her.

 

“You know they say they've changed security for speed, right?” Ava said maybe a little worried, but that was Sara's break. She just exploded.  Now she was trying to worry?

 

“Damn it! Don’t you get tired of ruining everything?” Sara exclaimed completely exasperated and somewhat annoyed, taking off her Quidditch gloves. They all felt the tension of the moment so Sam and Alex decided to start walking out of there, with a simple look they told each other everything.

 

Sara shook her head and started to walk in a different direction, just trying to leave everything behind. It was her birthday, why did everything have to be so complicated?

 

 

“Sara, wait!” Ava asked walking behind her, but Sara didn’t  stop. She was not going to do it. So Ava had to resort to something a little more, she hurried and took the blonde's arm making her stop and turn, something that Sara was not willing to accept.

 

“Let… me… go, now.” Sara asked through her teeth, giving her a chance to do it, just one.

 

“I just want to talk to you for a moment, please…” Ava asked now, she never thought about being behind a Gryffindor and begging to speak to her, but there she was. There was always a first time for everything. But even without waiting for a positive response, Sara surprised her once again.

 

The blonde stayed in her place, just waiting for her to speak but was not willing to look at her. Not after what had happened between them the night before.

 

“I'm sorry.” Ava asked somewhat embarrassed, trying to find her look but only found a completely distant Sara.

 

 

“I know, you’ve said it last night. Now leave me alone.” Sara growled, ready to go her way but again, Ava got in the way. Again.

 

“I'm serious.” Ava asked again. “I'm sorry you confused everything last night I-…”

 

 

Now Sara turned her gaze to her willing to strike her with this, but Ava would not let her.

 

“You thought I didn’t want that Kiss…” Ava said, clarifying that, trying to make her stop being so proud and finally listen. “You're wrong if you think that.”

 

Sara just frowned without understanding, now seemed much less tense than before. As if her body began to relax little by little. “I don’t understand…”

 

Ava sighed now more relaxed seeing that Sara didn’t intend to escape again.

“Last night you escaped and I couldn’t explain. No, I wasn’t expecting that kiss and I admit that. I didn’t expect it, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want it. Or maybe another one…”

 

 

“So…” Sara tried.

 

“You know, to be a person who always has something to say, now it seems to be the exception.” Ava said raising an eyebrow. Little by little her body relaxed with every step she took, she took the blonde's face in front of her and simply leaned over to join her lips to hers.

 

The kiss lasted much longer than expected, neither of them wanted to separate but due to the lack of air, they had to do it. None could say anything, both just looked into each other's eyes and knew everything. The tension stopped being something bad and uncomfortable, to be something more personal and attractive.

 

 

“So…” Ava whispered, trying to catch her breath by having Sara close to her. The distance between heights made it a little more tender. “It's your birthday.”

 

“Yup… It seems…” Sara whispered, somewhat surprised, still could not believe what had happened. It was all surreal, she had kissed a Slytherin on Christmas, and that Slytherin was kissing her again on her birthday, a day later.

 

 

“Happy birthday, Sara.” Ava whispered with a small smile on her side, feeling Sara's hands on her face. Ava noticed the small freckles on her face, made her look much more tender and could not help but smile. How had she never seen that?

Sara just stroked her face and smiled slightly. Neither of them knew where this was going, neither of them seemed to care too much. Neither of them wanted to think, to discuss what would happen in the future.

 

“Do you want to do something to celebrate it?” Asked Ava.

 

“Sounds nice.” Sara smiled.

**It was clear.**

**Now that future involved them.**

 

 

“So ... now you have a Thunderbolt.” Ava commented in a funny way. “How do you think the games will be fair now?”

 

 

“Oh, come on...” Sara raised an eyebrow and started to walk back, noticing that the Slytherin girl was taking steps forward, following her. “Don’t tell me you're afraid of a new broom.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Both girls walked through the gardens of that great school. Both wore their black cloaks because the cold began to whip in that place, the snow fell gently, but still.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked the brunette who seemed somewhat worried.

 

“I'm worried about what your friend can do to my friend.” Sam said, somewhat worried and perhaps a little more sharp than she would have liked. Alex only nodded slightly, keeping silent. “Sorry, Alex.”

 

 

“It's okay.” Alex said, trying to smile. “But for you to stay calm, Ava just wants to fix things with Sara, or at least that's what she told me before coming here.”

 

 

Those words reassured Sam, who nodded and sighed and relaxed much more. Both crossed the great door of the entrance, the Castle was somewhat desolate without all the students. Maybe 10% had stayed on vacation.

 

 

“Do you want to drinking something?” Alex asked, something curious looking at the brunette out of the corner of her eye.

 

“I don’t feel like studying today, Danvers.” Sam complained with a grimace, really did not want to have to read those stupid books or read those stupid theories on vacation.

 

“No, I just...” Alex shrugged, trying to take courage. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade. With me. Now.”

 

 

 

Sam said nothing, just looked at her out of the corner of her eye as if trying to decipher it. As if trying to find out if that was really true, something good.

 

 

“It doesn’t sound bad...” Admitted the brunette after a moment, stopping before entering the Castle, they both smiled and started walking towards a different path.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

 

 

Little by little the days were running faster. The arrival of the New Year and the celebration at Hogwarts made it more interesting. But above all, the relationship between Sara and Ava seemed to start moving at last. None of them tried to name it or move things forward, but it was nice to share a moment together. The lack of tension and hostility was strange, but rewarded with good humor and some jokes, the fights never ceased to exist and it was something that gave life to that relationship.

 

 

The two weeks of vacation finally ended and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The students began to arrive again, and the school ceased to be a quiet place to return to what it was, a place full of people. The great hall was full of students who were devouring their dinner quickly, after McGonagall's speech, everyone began to dine.

 

At that moment, two girls walked through the doors of the Great Hall with laughter, so they caught some glances from the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor girl and the Slytherin girl began to walk together, the eyes of everyone on them. Their eyes were fixed on the hands of these two girls, together. **Holding hands.**

 

 

“Are you okay?” Sara asked a little worried, glancing quickly at Ava, knowing that at some point they should separate. Even if they got along, each one had to sit at their corresponding table. At least in the main events, then they could do it whenever they wanted. It was the good thing.

 

“Perfect.” Ava answered calmly, far from being tense and worried, she seemed really as if nothing really mattered to her. All these days they had been good enough to throw them overboard because of the odious look of people they didn’t know. “And you?”

 

 

“Peachy.” Sara answered with a small cute smile and her hands slowly parted to allow Ava to return to her table. They knew that something had changed and now everyone had to adjust to that situation, whether they liked it or not.

 

Sara took her place among the seats of the Gryffindors, being watched by some less by those who already knew about Ava, even the small smile could be seen on Laurel's lips. Proud. Others didn’t even pay attention, having that feast back in front of them nothing was more important than the Hogwarts meal.

 

But who took all the glances was Ava, while walking towards the table of prefects in Slytherin. Some whispered things to each other, looking at her out of the corner of their eyes. Whispering. Murmuring.

 

Ava only swallowed and went on her way, trying not to listen to it. She shouldn’t care what others said, they just talked because there was nothing better to do. She sighed as she reached her friends, who were talking to each other about something completely different.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, a little worried bur **proud**.

 

 

“Yes, I feel like I just left Azkaban because everyone looks at me.” Ava smiled slightly uncomfortably. Nora noticing that simply gave a murderous look to all those who dared to look at them, making everyone go back to their own things.

 

But no matter how much the look and presence of Nora Darkh scared the second-year students, a voice behind them was present.

 

“So, now you’re screwing Gryffindors...” said Valentina Vostok, one of the Slytherin students more ... complicated, if you don’t want to say **bitches**. “With you the disappointment never ends, Sharpie.”

 

“And in addition… with some mudblood.” Cassandra Savage added, shaking her head with a malicious smile. Ava simply pressed her lips together to not answer, it would be much worse.

 

“Get the heck out of here if you don’t want trouble, Vostok.” Dinah Drake ordered as she approached, so those two harpies had to keep their filthy dirty tongues and go to their seats. Even though the two of them seemed the queens of all Slytherin, no one could surpass Alex Danvers or Dinah Drake, they were seniors.

 

“Don’t listen to them, Ava.” Alex said smiling slightly sideways.

 

“They just want to bother, they have nothing better to do. They think that because they are daughters of some old death eaters, Voldemort's servants have the power to do whatever they want.” Nora said something annoying, watching them out of the corner of her eye. But then when she looked back at her friends, who looked at her funny. “What? My parents did that too and I didn’t come out that kind of idiot.”

 

“I don’t know, when we first met you, you were an idiot.” Alex commented with a nod and then everyone laughed when she noticed that Nora was throwing a ball of paper at her. All were interrupted in that room when McGonagall finally began with her speech about the new beginning of classes and rules. Third-floor corridor. Other stuff.

 

But the only people who ignored the last part were two blonde girls, who despite being divided by two houses, many people and many obstacles in that hall, found their blue eyes. Both looked at each other. Both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY IT! I will start working on the second chapter today ...


End file.
